


Медовый чай, лимонный кофе

by Ne0phyte



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0phyte/pseuds/Ne0phyte
Summary: В их отношениях хорошо буквально все, просто потому что Мэтт из-за слепоты не видит футболок с дурацкими принтами, которые Клинт просто обожает, а глухой Бартон не жалуется на отвратительный музыкальный вкус Мёрдока, когда тот включает магнитофон на полную громкость, чтобы заглушить шум ночного города.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Выразительный взгляд

— Посмотри на меня. 

Клинт говорит это таким тоном, что Мэтту хочется рассмеяться и сказать что-нибудь в духе "слушай сюда". Это было бы забавно, если бы не было так грустно. И, наверное, примерно так же неуместно. Так что Мёрдок только улыбается, отвлекаясь от юридических документов, и отрицательно качает головой. 

— Мёрдок, я знаю, что ты слепой, я не дурак, — хмыкнул Бартон, серьёзно понимая, как звучит его просьба. Он придвигается ближе к рабочему столу и ногами касается ног Мёрдока, очень выразительно вскинувшего брови. Мэтт, помимо всего прочего, сейчас хочет сказать "подумай головой", потому что, очевидно, думать тем, что выше пояса, Клинт не научился. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня без очков. Сам, — вкрадчиво и терпеливо объясняет Клинт, накрывая ладонь Мёрдока своей рукой. Мэтт тут же скидывает её, — вместе с ручкой, ага — предостерегающе хмурясь. Мэтт был против подобного на рабочем месте: ему крайне не хотелось, чтобы кто-то, в том числе и Фогги или Карен, заметил их. Из-за всего этого рядом с Клинтом он чувствовал себя несколько уязвимым. Тем более, Клинт якобы проходил мимо и просто решил притащить пару бумажек по их делу, которые он стащил из своего отделения. Просто проходил мимо и подумал, что было бы неплохо заглянуть к старому знакомому. 

Снимать очки Мёрдок не хотел и не собирался, понимая, что это — зрелище не из приятных. Даже дома, когда Бартон был рядом, он всё равно скрывал глаза за очками. С Клинтом они, кстати, знакомы давно — то есть действительно давно, обычно девушки уходят от Мэтта через два-четыре месяца максимум, ссылаясь на трудный характер Мёрдока. И именно он, наверное, действительно был единственным, кому Мэтт ни разу не показывал лица полностью: просто не хотел пугать, вызывать отвращения. Глухота Бартона, в свою очередь, не смущала его, да и сам Клинт частенько ходил без слухового аппарата. То ли он действительно слишком часто выходил из строя, то ли ему просто нравилось, как Мэтт виртуозно выкручивается, желая донести мысль. 

— Нет, нет, Клинт, брось. Это не лучшая твоя идея, ты знаешь, я не хочу тебя... 

— Что? Пугать? Расстраивать? — резковато и с долей присущего ему скепсиса прерывает он, ложась грудью на стол, чтобы Мёрдок услышал его шёпот. — Эй, мы вместе уже Бог знает сколько, а ты даже в постели повязку на глаза надеваешь. 

— Это... Некрасиво, неприлично. И многим это может не понравиться, — со вздохом заканчивает Мэтт, опуская голову. Они в кабинете вдвоём, за запертыми дверями. Кому может не понравиться слепой взгляд, он не уточняет, но и без того понятно, что речь о самом Клинте. Его это, признаться, даже трогает за душу. 

— Эй, Мэтт. Пожалуйста. 

Мэтт перестаёт двигаться, потому что чувствует тёплые ладони Клинта возле своих щек. Его ладони касаются жёсткой щетины, очерчивают контур челюсти и мимолётно оглаживают скулы, останавливаясь в итоге на ушах. Он цепляет двумя пальцами дужки очков и замирает, словно выжидая и спрашивая разрешение. Немного подумав, Мёрдок всё-таки кивает, как-то обречённо склоняя голову на бок. 

Восхитительная возможность увидеть лицо Мэтта полностью целиком заставляет Клинта несколько медлить — момент слишком торжественный, интимный, чтобы торопить его или прерывать, поэтому время течёт плавленым густым стеклом и наслаивается сладкой карамелью. Бартон готов поклясться, что заставит съесть колчан стрел любого, кто осмелится сейчас им помешать. 

Наконец, он снимает очки, откладывая их в сторону и разочарованно цокая языком: Мэтт закрыл глаза и, кажется, всё ещё не до конца был уверен в том, что делает. 

— Да брось, дружище, ну же! — Клинт вскидывает руки, а Мэтт только ещё раз вздыхает, понимая, что раз уж начал, то надо заканчивать. Тёмные редкие ресницы слегка вздрагивают, когда Бартон снова берёт лицо Мёрдока в свои ладони и проводит большими пальцами по бровям, по размыкающимся векам. Это словно придаёт Мэтту решимости, поэтому он выполняет то, что просит Клинт. 

Мэтт смотрит немного вбок и словно сквозь. У него какой-то потерянный, обезоруженный взгляд, словно ему как-то неуютно, словно сейчас он невероятно беззащитен перед чем бы то ни было, а перед Клинтом — особенно. Клинт, впрочем, так не думает, рассматривая тёмные и невероятные глаза, покрытые плотной белёсой плёнкой, несколько жуткой, но... Об этом он старается не думать, восхищаясь моментом сокровенной открытости. Сейчас он впервые полностью увидел лицо Мёрдока без маски, без дурацких очков, без полотенца, без рук. Мэтт несколько растерянно держит ладонь Бартона, которая всё ещё покоится на его щеке. 

— Вау. А теперь посмотри прямо на меня, — Мэтт усмехается и резко тянется к очкам, но Клинт останавливает его, продолжая. — Посмотри мне прямо в глаза. Выше. Немного правее. Слишком, теперь немного левее. Вот оно, стоп. Идеально. 

Честно: у Бартона холодок по спине прошёл, когда Мэтт, совсем как зрячий, взглянул на него. Наверное, он это почувствовал, услышал за сердцебиением — догадаться об этом несложно, особенно с мимикой Мёрдока, который раздосадованно поджал губы. 

— Прекрати так делать, мне всё нравится. И я хочу, чтобы дома, хотя бы дома, Мэттью, ты ходил без этих идиотских очков, — Клинт, не отпуская Мёрдока, поднимается с места и перегибается через стол. Его рука соскальзывает к шее и надавливает на неё, заставляя податься вперёд для поцелуя: требовательного, быстрого, горячего, но при этом деликатного. — Потому что, я серьёзно, у тебя просто невероятно выразительные глаза.


	2. Усы, лапы, хвост

— Мне кажется, тебе нужен пёс. 

Мэтт отрывается от чтения — «нащупывания», как любит называть это Клинт — книги и поднимает голову в сторону, откуда, как ему кажется, раздаётся голос Бартона. Он слегка опускает очки — ровно настолько, чтобы было видно брови, но не глаза — и пытается изобразить максимальное удивление и несогласие, чтобы его поняли. Пёс? Большая ответственность на их плечи, серьёзные изменения в совместной жизни. Да и речь, наверное, о псе-поводыре, в котором Мэтт в силу определённых способностей вовсе не нуждался. Более того, такую собаку ещё нужно отыскать: насколько Мёрдок мог знать, их специально тренируют с самого рождения. Так просто эти дела не делаются, поэтому Мэтт отрицательно качает головой, снова склоняясь к бумаге. 

— Серьёзно, Мэттью, нам нужна собака! — необоснованно громко заявляет Бартон, вынуждая Мёрдока поморщиться и наградить его упрямство снисходительной и относительно тёплой улыбкой. «Нам» — это, конечно, совершенно другой разговор. С этого и надо было начинать, по-хорошему. 

— Если тебе хочется щеночка, ты можешь сказать об этом прямо и не прикрываться моей слепотой, — почерк Мэтта, интуитивно нащупавшего на столе блокнот и ручку, привычно кривой и скачущий. Частично из-за слепоты, частично из-за сдерживаемого смеха, заставляющего его тело забавно сотрясаться. 

— Я не шучу, собирайся, мы пойдём и выберем тебе чёртову собаку! 

— Гулять с ней будешь сам. 

Сказано — сделано. Приходится и подняться с излюбленного дивана, и покинуть уютный, родной дом, пропитанный запахами мёда, лимона и старых виниловых пластинок. Спонтанность Мэтту всегда нравилась — только не в драках, конечно, — а Клинт был, в хорошем смысле этого слова, достаточно непредсказуемым, чтобы это привлекало Мёрдока. Именно поэтому он так легко соглашается на любые его — ну, почти — авантюры, если только они не нарушают закон («Нет, Клинт, мы не будем грабить банк», «Бартон, взламывать правительственные компьютеры — не весело», «Я знаю закон, за это нас засадят лет на десять, не меньше»). А вот такие спонтанные домашние приключения были ему по душе. Да и, признаться, учащённое сердцебиение Клинта и его изменившееся дыхание, сопровождающее его уверенные слова по поводу собаки, вероятно, стоили того. 

То, как слепой и глухой ищут собачий приют, кажется со стороны очень забавным. Мэтт напрочь отказывается идти в зоомагазин — те ухоженные породистые красавцы в итоге всё равно найдут своего хозяина, а вот отловленные... Им нужна помощь, которую они могут оказать. По крайней мере, так думают сами Клинт и Мэтт, где-то в глубине души зная, что окружающие воспримут это совершенно по-другому, испытывая исключительно жалость. Впрочем, за это Клинт, наверное, так и любит животных: им всё равно, какой хозяин, сколько у него внешних и физических дефектов, ведь они всё равно так же преданно отдают свою любовь вне зависимости от того, слеп ли кормилец или глух. 

— Ладно, выбирай, — торжественно объявляет Бартон, будто только что отдаёт ключи от города, открывая перед Мэттом дверь, когда они, наконец, находят искомое — не без помощи удивительной чуйки Мэтта, конечно. Мёрдок покорно проходит первый, настукивает тростью себе дорогу, и этот звук словно привлекает подлетевшего к ним консультанта. Видимо, клиенты здесь — гости нечастые. А консультант — милашка, насколько Мэтт может судить, щебечет о чём-то, пока не понимает, что покупатель смотрит как бы немного в сторону и туда же кивает, словно игнорируя её существование. 

— Он слепой, — милосердие в голосе Клинта пропитано иронией от предвкушения следующей шутливой фразы. — Эй, Мэттью, посмотри на того пушистого красавца, он тебе понравится. 

— А он глухой, — с усмешкой добавляет Мёрдок, оценив каламбур. На самом деле, такие шутки у них — частая практика. — Послушай, может, не будешь так торопиться? 

Они зависают здесь на добрых полчаса, если не больше. Мэтт трогает каждую собаку, внимательно ощупывает носы, чешет за ушами — длинными, висячими, короткими и самыми разнообразными; треплет шерсть на холке — жесткую и мягкую, короткую и обросшую. Животные в восторге, животные благодарно лижут ему руки, а Клинт, видя это, брезгливо морщится и едва успевает подхватить Мэтта за локти, когда тот чуть не падает на пол. Он сидел на корточках перед одним псом, который оказался чересчур любвеобильным малым: только ему представилась возможность, как он запрыгнул на Мёрдока, сбив бедолагу с ног и принимаясь вылизывать его лицо, щекотать длинными усами и придавливать к земле большими лапами. 

Он запомнился Мэтту, словно сразу запал в душу: длинная, наверное, красивая морда, холодный мокрый нос, густая и пышная шерсть, ухоженная и аккуратная, что удивительно. Её оказывается приятно гладить и расчёсывать пальцами, которые эта собака усердно пыталась обслюнявить. Мёрдок почему-то очень нравится собакам, а конкретно этот пёс почему-то сразу понравился ему: он наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу пушистого, давя улыбку, тиская за мягкие уши, взъерошивая шерсть на шее. Мокрый язык проходится по щетинистой щеке Мэтта, но он не отворачивается, только поднимает голову и кивает Клинту, сделав верный выбор. 

Бартон улыбается: из всех собак Мёрдок выбрал слепую.


	3. Медовый чай, лимонный кофе

На самом деле, ругаются они часто. 

Не каждый день, конечно, но в силу определённых обстоятельств у них иногда возникают разногласия. У Мэтта просто невероятно сложный характер: стремление защитить всех и вся граничит с безрассудством и отсутствием страха на каждой ночной вылазке, о которой, кстати, он никому ничего не говорит. Клинта это бесит, потому что он такой же упрямец с вживлённой в спинной мозг уверенностью в правильности своих действий. Может быть, поэтому у них каждый раз разгораются споры на почве героики: каждый считает своим долгом защищать улицы среди ночи и параллельно говорить, что это неправильно и опасно. Да и, признаться, каждый из них уверен в собственной правоте. 

Наверное, именно поэтому Мэтт несколько выходит из себя, когда Клинт исчезает среди ночи и возвращается только под утро с окровавленным виском. Когда он переступает порог смежной с залом кухни, комната наполняется запахами насыщенной меди и ночного свежего дождя. И лимонами. Клинт, половина тела которого была щедро обагрена собственной же кровью, притащил домой целый пакет чёртовых свежих, неспелых лимонов. 

— Добытчик хренов, — возмущённо выдыхает Мёрдок, отбирая пакет и помогая Бартону добраться до душа, где он благополучно запирается до тех пор, пока Мэтт придумывает вступительную речь — наверное, лучшую за всю свою юридическую практику. 

На кухне — ну, то что гордо зовётся ею — Мэтт действительно остывал и подбирал слова, которые бы максимально точно выразили его возмущение, что, конечно же, не будет попыткой скрыть тревогу и то, что втайне Мэтт молится за его здоровье и целостность. 

Металлический запах крови постепенно сходит на нет, затмевается запахами шампуня, тёплой кожи и стирального порошка — Мэтт морщится, не понимая, какого чёрта творит Клинт. Ну, в целом, со своей жизнью. К тому же, Мэтт тысячу раз просил не брать сильно ароматизированные шампуни, особенно с мятой, но этот паршивец всё равно делал всё словно специально наоборот. Запах мяты, пронзительный, свежий, с явным оттенком сульфата натрия, вместе с общими запахами кухни сбивают Мёрдока с мысли. Тогда он пытается прислушаться, чтобы оценить повреждения Клинта и знать, какого рода помощь ему необходима. Сквозь оглушительный шум воды, соседскую ругань — кто вообще ссорится с раннего утра? — и напевания непосредственно самого Клинта — слух у него отвратительный во всех смыслах — он слышит ровное сердцебиение, спокойное дыхание и здоровый скрип костей. Сразу становится как-то легче: он цел, никаких переломов не наблюдается. 

Когда Клинт, отмывшись, выходит в зал, Мэтт уже сидит у столика с аптечкой и остывающим чаем. Чай с добавками и запах медикаментов, отлично сочетающийся с ментоловым ароматом только вышедшего из душа Бартона, легко и ненавязчиво перебивает стойкий медный запах сукровицы, который Клинт принёс в дом вместе с собой после своих ночных похождений. Это очень хорошо усыпляет тревогу и внимательность Мэтта, тут же принявшегося обрабатывать добротный порез, проходящий вдоль скулы к уху. Интересный такой порез, аж зашивать приходится, слушая при этом недовольное шипение всё ещё несколько мокрого после душа Клинта. Мёрдок догадывается, что слуховой аппарат он раздолбал-таки, только вот не знает, случайно ли он это сделал или намеренно, чтобы не слушать проповеди Мэттью. Мэттью так просто не сдаётся: забирает из крепких рук дымящийся стакан и вместо этого вручает телефон с уже включенным голосовым поиском — один из их замечательных способов коммуникации на случай, если Клинт не сможет слышать, а Мэтт будет в это время достаточно раздражён или зол, чтобы сломать ручку или смять к чертям блокнот. Клинт понимает: дело дрянь, утро не удалось. 

Они снова спорят. О линчевании и справедливости, о Нью-Йорке и цветах костюмов, о методах работы и неприготовленном завтраке. Последнее заявление задевает Мэтта больше всего: он задыхается от возмущения, от подобной наглости и откровеннейшей попытки перевести тему, которую Мёрдок снова сводит к происходящему в городе. 

— Клинт, я могу защищать Адскую Кухню, потому что для меня это не опасно, понимаешь? Я в безопасности, потому что у меня обострённые чувства. 

— Особенно чувство справедливости острое, я аж режусь каждый раз, — прерывает его Бартон, очищая поле с уже набранными сообщениями. Это удар ниже пояса: Мёрдок замолкает и, тщательно сдерживая нарастающее раздражение, — а это он умеет — молча возвращает Клинту чашку. Тот только усмехается, заглядывая внутрь. — Я на кой чёрт домой лимонов притащил? 

Мэтт укоризненно качает головой, но лимон всё же режет, на секунду почти захлебнувшись из-за яркого цитрусового кислого аромата, такого же кислого, как сам лимон. Пара золотистых долек отправляется в чашку с прозрачным янтарным чаем, который тут же оказывается поглощён действительно голодным Клинтом. Мёрдок, правда, уже разогревал вчерашнюю пасту и только слушал, как Бартон с плохо скрываемым удовольствием дожёвывает лимон. Лицо Мэтта несколько болезненно перекашивается. 

— Ещё чаю? — спрашивает Мэтт, и телефон перед Бартоном загорается сказанными словами. Клинт кивает, довольно потягиваясь на месте, разминая мягкие, расслабленные мышцы, а потом словно спохватывается. 

— Нет, лучше кофе. Зачем-то же я притащил столько лимонов. Только без сахара, хорошо? 

Дом наполняется букетом терпких домашних ароматов: разогретые спагетти Мэтт лениво раскладывает в тарелки, щедро поливает томатным соусом и вместе с сырной нарезкой ставит на стол перед Клинтом — странный ранний завтрак, зато вкусный и быстрый. Заново вскипевший чайник свистит, разрушая реальность Мэтта на миллиарды зеркальных осколков: он шумно торопится, разливает чай, кофе... Он всё ещё несколько зол. 

— Ты... Пьёшь кофе с лимоном? — завтрак проходит в удивительной, неповторимой в их доме тишине, прерываемой лишь стуком вилок о керамические тарелки. Мёрдок принюхивается, вслушивается в то, как пленительно-густая горечь кофе насыщается острой лимонной кислотой, тонет в бархате пряностей, и морщится, боясь даже представить вкус такого напитка. Клинт смотрит на губы Мэтта, но успевает прочесть не всё, хотя, признаться, по несколько искажённому лицу Мёрдока и так всё понятно. 

— Это говорит мне человек, который вбухивает в чай три ложки сахара и ещё столько же мёда, — усмехается Клинт, внутренне содрогаясь, когда Мэтт показательно кладёт ещё одну ложку мёда и только не улыбается по-дьявольски, хотя хочется, конечно. — Извращенец. 

— Я просто люблю мёд больше всего на свете, — пожимает плечами Мэтт, доедая то, что осталось в тарелке, допивая явно переслащенный — но ему нравится именно так — чай и отскребая от стенок стакана нерастворившийся мёд. Забрав посуду, он, всё ещё несколько злой на ухмыляющегося раненого Клинта, отворачивается от него к раковине, нащупывая краник. — Но, знаешь, тебя я люблю всё же больше, чем мёд. 

Мёрдок готов поклясться, что Клинт ничего не слышал, однако тот почему-то довольно улыбается.


	4. Вопросы веры

Клинт поздно вечером — ну, ночью, если совсем откровенно — выходит выкинуть мусор и находит в баке Мэтта. 

Нет, это, несомненно, по-настоящему забавно и заставляет предаться ностальгии, хотя в своё время Мэтт щеголял в чёрной водолазке и обтягивающих брюках, великолепно подчёркивающих каждый изгиб тела, каждое движение, а сейчас он был во всём красном. Сорвиголова тогда восхитительно сливался с замшевой ночью Адской Кухни, но Клинт на то и Клинт, чтобы видеть всё и даже больше. 

— Эй, дружище, если ты решил устроить мусорную вечеринку, мог бы и позвать, — отшучивается Клинт, протягивая руки Мэтту, который спиной забился в грязный угол и пытался что-то нащупать. Не понимая, что происходит, Бартон схватил его за предплечья, одним резким движением вытаскивая из контейнера. В следующее мгновение, правда, стало как-то совсем не весело. Сорвиголова лихо схватил Клинта за волосы и от души приложил лицом к земле, навалившись сверху. От боли у Бартона закладывает уши, он еле переворачивается на бок и скидывает с себя Мэтта, пытается отбиться от него и чудом умудряется, взяв лицо Мёрдока в руки, прижать его к своему сердцу, затаив дыхание. Клинт не понимает, что происходит, но он вполне объяснимо волнуется и, признаться, немного нервничает. У него бешено колотится сердце, учащается дыхание, а мышцы находятся в таком тонусе, что, кажется, воздух вокруг насыщается энергией. А всё только из-за Мэтта, не узнавшего друга. 

Мёрдок, часто и громко выдыхающий, как озлобленный и напуганный пёс, в какой-то момент сопротивления замирает на месте, потираясь щекой о измятую футболку Бартона, принюхиваясь: лимоны с кофе, кожзам, отвратительный одеколон и что-то тревожно-домашнее с привкусом металла на обветренных губах. Мятный шампунь. Острый соус к китайской лапше. Белизна и стиральный порошок. 

Да, без сомнений: Мэтт чуть не разбил голову Клинту. 

А Клинту вроде бы всё равно, потому что он сидит на мокром асфальте, вытирает со лба кровь и удерживает Мёрдока, который мечется из стороны в сторону и ничего не слушает. 

Ничего не слышит. 

— Клинт, прости, я не... Я не видел, не вижу, я просто... Темнота. Ничего не слышно, Клинт, Боже, я ослеп, — каждое слово даётся Мэтту сложнее, чем обычный вдох, он давится ими, замолкает, трясётся в агонии. 

— Так, дружище, идём домой, — Бартон, кажется, несколько растерян. Он помогает подняться Мэтту, который хромает на обе ноги, медленно ведёт домой, стараясь не торопиться, чтобы не навредить ещё больше: у дьявола Адской Кухни явно есть хотя бы один перелом. 

Затащить в квартиру. Уложить на измятые простыни. Вроде бы всё знакомо, это они проходили уже не раз, но всё меняется, когда Бартон отпускает руку Мэттью, чтобы отойти за аптечкой. Мёрдок порывается с места, и его снова охватывает это паническое волнение. Клинт знает, что Мэтт — человек без страха, он не может пугаться, бояться, и это выражение лица... Растерянность. Он чувствует себя и выглядит как слепой щенок, потерявшийся, бездомный, пытающийся держаться хоть чего-то, чтобы не сбиться. А когда это что-то — Клинт — исчезает, он готов ломиться в стены и разбиваться о каждый косяк, лишь бы снова найти его. И, признаться, такой Мэтт по-настоящему заставляет понервничать, угрожающе сильно напоминая только вырвавшегося на свободу сумасшедшего: трясущийся, растерянный, беззвучно шевелящий губами. Бартон сразу понимает, в чём дело. 

По правде говоря, Мэтт предупреждал об этом, рассказывал ещё давно, как Каратель хорошенько накостылял ему. Когда Мёрдок вернулся, случилось то же самое: потеря ориентации в пространстве из-за утраты слуха. Судя по всему, кто-то потревожил старые раны Мэтта, которые не хотели так просто заживать, не хотели отпускать, освобождать от чувства собственной беспомощности. Клинт знал, что подобный приступ мог случиться снова, если Сорвиголову снова выведут из строя, но он не думал, что это будет настолько пугающе. 

— Стой, стой, не пропадай, — просит Мэтт, шаря руками по простыне, пытаясь нащупать на одеяле хоть что-то, что можно ухватить. Клинт возвращается к кровати, потому что у Мёрдока явно проблемы с вестибулярным аппаратом: он заваливается на бок, едва только Клинт подбирается к нему, касается руками скул, берёт его лицо в ладони, закрывает уши и тесно прижимает к себе, словно доказывая, что исчезнуть просто невозможно тем более сейчас. 

— Всё хорошо, Мэттью, всё в порядке, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — уверяет Бартон, надеясь, что кожей Мэтт поймёт, о чём он говорит. Мёрдок почему-то кивает, поджимает губы, смотрит влажными глазами куда-то в пространство за Клинтом, отчего тот чувствует себя неуютно, потому что ничем не может помочь. 

А потом его осеняет. 

«Почувствуй запах», — говорит Клинт и проводит указательным пальцем по носу Мэтта. Зарывшись руками в его волосы, он жадно обнимается, позволяя Мёрдоку спрятать лицо в изгибе чужого крепкого плеча. Он шумно втягивает воздух, улавливая дикую смесь запахов, от которых сильнее кружится голова и становится невозможно дышать от прилива ощущений. 

«Почувствуй температуру», — продолжает Бартон и даёт огладить свою горячую шею. У него всегда холодная голова и руки, которыми он массирует плечи Мэтта. А Мэтт обожает именно эту шею, потому что она всегда контрастно-тёплая и желанная, восхитительная и притягательная. Около ста градусов*, не меньше. Сейчас крайне не вовремя, но Мёрдок прижимается искусанными губами к смуглой разогретой коже, целует, находит пульсирующую вену на шее и осторожно кусает её. Бартон не против, потому что чувствует, что это сейчас крайне необходимо Мэтту, и остаётся только выдохнуть, нехотя отстраняясь, когда он явно увлекается: кусает смелее, так, что останутся следы, шумно выдыхает через рот и пытается найти, где кончается футболка Клинта. Для него подобное словно универсальный антидот от любого яда, обезболивающее, только-только синтезированное и концентрированное удовольствие, способное заглушить боль. Мэтт шипит куда-то в подбородок Клинту, когда тот ощупывает его рёбра. 

«Почувствуй дыхание», — заканчивает Бартон, говоря это в губы Мёрдока, который алчно целуется, закрывая глаза, как будто это поможет ему пережить безумие. Клинт был бы не против, он правда хочет продолжить, коснуться невероятно чувствительного Мэтта, огладить каждый белый шрам, но сейчас просто не время. 

— Это и есть твоё зрение. Сейчас, до тех пор, пока слух не вернётся к тебе. Ясно? — спрашивает, переводя дух, Клинт, и совершенно неожиданно Мэттью кивает, словно действительно слышит. 

— Мне нужно в душ. Охладиться, прийти в себя. 

Бартон полностью соглашается с этим, отгоняет пленительное наваждение, помогает Мэтту подняться и доводит его до ванной, где не без хорошо скрываемого удовольствия снимает с него вещи и включает тёплую воду. Дальше всё как-то сумбурно: мыло, шум воды, антисептики, бинты и пластыри. Клинт думал на перелом, но Мэтт убедил его в обратном, поэтому воспринимать то, что случилось этой ночью, становится чуточку легче — остаётся только смотреть на утекающую окровавленную воду, ставшую подтверждением финала. Клинт неторопливо сушит волосы Мёрдока, затуманенным слепым взглядом рассматривающего его живот. Мэтту хочется забыться навсегда. 

На самом деле, Клинт верил во много разных вещей и явлений. Он верил в фатум и в то же время считал, что судьбу можно изменить. Он верил, что есть события, которые должны случиться обязательно, и события, которые мы планируем себе сами, верил в карму и в то, что нам воздатся за всё, верил в бумеранг и пресловутую справедливость. Верил в дело Мэтта, который сейчас лежит на серых простынях, практически бессильный и беспомощный, пытаясь уснуть. 

— Ты здесь? — тихо зовёт Мёрдок таким голосом, что Клинт зло сжимает кулаки, сдерживая ярость на обидчиков, и касается его руки, обозначая своё присутствие. Мэтт едва заметно улыбается в своей обычной манере и расслабляется. 

Забавно, что возле их кровати лежит Библия. Бартон, парадоксально, в Бога не верит, Мэтт же... Ну, что тут говорить, когда Клинт лично видел, как он что-то бормочет себе под нос и крестится перед тем, как начать кого-либо избивать. Это странно, но сейчас он почти готов поверить в Создателя — просто чтобы он быстрее прекратил мучить Мёрдока и оставил его в покое. 

— Как там... Боже, храни королеву? Нет, что-то не то, — усмехается сам себе Клинт, — дома слишком тихо, слишком непривычно, чтобы не попытаться пошутить — держа в руках чёрный томик. Он вспоминает единственную молитву, которую знает наизусть, потому что её проговаривает Мэтт каждый раз, когда занимается спасением жизни раненого Клинта. 

В эту ночь Мёрдок спит особенно спокойно.


	5. Неловко вышло

— Мэттью! Ты не предупреждал, что у нас будут гости! 

Голос Бартона звучит настолько едко и издевательски, что Мэтт сразу понимает: всё плохо. Всё плохо вне зависимости от того, кто пришёл: друзья ли Мэтта или его враги. Бартон был не рад всем. В Адской Кухне у него не так много знакомых, ещё меньше — то есть вообще нет — друзей, но потихоньку он обживался в этом городе, очаровывая его своим невезением и любовью к простоте. Да и ему нравилось проводить время исключительно в компании Мёрдока — больше ему, по сути, никто и не нужен был. 

— Прости, я... Что? Я вроде никого не звал. 

И ведь действительно, сегодня Мэтт определённо никого не приглашал и ничего не планировал, потому что вечер наедине с Клинтом обещал быть крайне увлекательным и без лишних людей. 

— Ты бы ещё морзянкой по стене настучал, я без слухового аппарата ничего не слышу, умник, — фыркнул Клинт, когда Мёрдок наконец-то вошёл в зал, смежный с кухней. За столом сидел Фогги, несколько растерянный и напоенный до смерти крепким кофе с лимоном, который обожал Бартон; впрочем, это уже другая история. 

— Я сам пришёл, — объясняет Нельсон и резко поднимается с места, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Скорее всего, это из-за гостеприимства Клинта, насыщенного пронизывающим пренебрежением и недовольством. — Привет, Мэтт, и пока. Я, наверное, не вовремя, так что лучше пойду. 

— Фогги, стой, всё нормально. Правда, нормально, да, Клинт? — Мёрдок ищет поддержки у Бартона, который даже не сдвинулся с места, но всё равно как-то заторможено кивнул. Видимо, не всё успел прочесть по губам и додумывал на автомате. — Я как раз собирался тебе рассказать обо всём. 

Признаться, пить чай вот так втроём отказывается крайне неловко. Настолько неловко, что Мэтт почти физически ощущает напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. И да, неудобно как-то вышло — Мёрдоку следовало раньше рассказать обо всём. 

— Клинт, это Фогги, он мой лучший друг. Фогги, это Клинт — мой... 

— Парень, — обезоруживающе улыбаясь, заканчивает за Мэтта Клинт, когда тот несколько зависает, подбирая нужное слово. — И я глухой. Но отлично читаю по губам, если это не губы Мэтта. А стреляю и того лучше. 

— Да, я заметил, — как-то невесело усмехнулся Нельсон, косясь на Клинта и подозрительно щурясь. — Ты же... Ты же Соколиный Глаз, верно? 

Веселье Бартона сразу как-то сходит на нет. 

— Нет, всё хорошо, правда. Просто Мэтт как-то упоминал, что работает с Соколиным Глазом из инициативы Мстителей. Правда, я не думал, что всё настолько серьёзно. 

— Не переживай, всё серьёзнее, чем может показаться. Но это неплохо, — Мёрдок шумно прихлебнул кофе из кружки и продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, уминать пасту. Кажется, он был единственным, кто в этой компании и в такой обстановке способен есть. — Простите, я просто голодный, как собака. С работы всё же. 

— Ничего. И давно вы вместе? — вопрос, вроде бы, обыденный, звучит в устах Фогги как-то ненатурально, словно ему неприятно осознавать, что его лучший друг не только Сорвиголова, — во всех смыслах — но ещё и спит с мужчиной. 

— Полгода? Два месяца я живу у Мэтта. Первые четыре он жил у меня. Это надо было видеть, — усмехнулся Бартон, внезапно растеряв изначальную раздражительность и предавшись воспоминаниям. — Он усиленно притворялся слепым и бился о каждый угол, пока я не сказал ему, что знаю о его способностях. 

— Ты издевался, поэтому не признался сразу. 

— Ага, ты проницательный, как всегда. 

— А как вы... Ну... — Фогги как-то неопределённо размахивает руками в воздухе. Мэтт этого не видит и думает о том, что ему интересна сама история появления чувств между ними, а Клинт с первого раза понимает всё верно. 

— Мы меняемся. То он, то я. Всё просто, — Бартон говорит так, словно обсуждает обои, которые, кстати, было бы неплохо поменять. Слишком воспитанный (только не ночью, стоит заметить — и речь сейчас не только о его любви к паркуру) Мэтт давится едой, из-за чего Клинт начинает смеяться. Только поэтому немного смущённый и хмурый Мёрдок моментально оттаивает. — Сегодня, например, я сверху. 

— Что? Нет, это неправда. Боже, стоп, что мы вообще обсуждаем? Фогги, лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела. Как на новой работе? 

Мэтт каким-то чудом уводит тему в нейтральную зону, а Фогги каким-то чудом перестаёт задавать неуместные вопросы по поводу их необычной личной жизни, поэтому остаток вечера проходит крайне миролюбиво. Крайне миролюбиво рука Клинта нащупывает под столом колено Мэтта и осторожно гладит его. Крайне миролюбиво Мёрдок пытается скинуть с себя руку Бартона и вполне справедливо не отвлекаться на его провокации, но выходит откровенно паршиво. Клинт действовал только настойчивее, требовательно оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, сжимая его так сильно, что Мэтт даже дёрнулся на месте и принялся отчасти нервно протирать очки. Фогги отводит взгляд в сторону и уже по-настоящему собирается уходить — Мэтт видит в этом восхитительную возможность смыться из-за стола, пока контроль не был окончательно потерян. 

— Серьёзно, Мэтт, он же глухой, — холодный воздух остужает не хуже убийственных арктических льдов, поэтому высказывается Фогги, только выйдя за порог чужого дома. Соколиный Глаз — глухой офицер полиции, ну что за чудесный человек для романа? 

— Представь: его лучший друг говорит обо мне примерно то же самое, — Мэтт хмурится. Он-то рассчитывал, что Нельсон поддержит его хотя бы в этом. — Он мне нравится. Я наконец-то чувствую, что дом — это дом, а не чужое мне место, где я только зализываю раны время от времени. Разве этого недостаточно? 

— Химия между вами настолько ощутима, что она чуть не стала физикой прямо у меня на глазах, — признаёт Фогги. Ему всё ещё странно даже думать об этом — он как-то обречённо разводит руками, словно смирившись с увиденным. — Слепой и глухой. Вы отличная пара, что я могу ещё сказать. Иди уже, он там заждался. Удачи тебе там, ну, сегодня. 

— Спасибо, дружище. Лёгкого пути, — усмехается Мэтт, склоняя голову на бок и нащупывая ручку двери. 

— Н-да, неловко с Нельсоном получилось, — вздыхает Клинт, когда Мэтт возвращается домой. 

— Правда, что ли? Мне кажется, ты сделал всё, чтобы это было максимально неловко, — в ответ лишь ехидничает Мёрдок, лениво устраивая руки на пояснице Бартона и притягивая его к себе. 

— Да нет, я про другое. Сегодня ж действительно ты сверху.


	6. Цепляет

— А ты вообще уверен, что нам здесь помогут? 

— Да, на все сто процентов. У меня... Предчувствие. 

Фогги и Мэтт уже добрых полчаса торчат на пороге одного из высотных домов в Бедфорд-Стайвесант и ждут, судя по всему, второго пришествия Христа, не иначе. По крайней мере, так думает Нельсон, которого совершенно не прельщает перспектива бессмысленно тратить время, которое и без того было на вес золота. Со старого здания на их головы едва ли не сыплется бежевая облупившаяся штукатурка, а майские смрадные улицы не привлекают местных жителей. Слишком чувствительный к миру Мёрдок задыхается из-за отвратительных запахов. 

А потом Мэтт замирает, напряжённо вслушиваясь и принюхиваясь, почуяв сквозь стену зловония желанный аромат, тонкий, далёкий, едва ощутимый. Нельсон, отлично знающий повадки лучшего друга, тут же завертел головой, осматриваясь, но улицы оставались относительно пусты — ни одной девушки, чтобы Мэтт её уцепил. 

— Успокойся, Фогги, не там. Смотри на ту машину. Сейчас дверь откроется. Сейчас. Ну, как оно? 

Мёрдок слышит это. Ровное сердцебиение, внезапно участившееся; задержанное словно от восторга дыхание. Запах мятного шампуня, ночного города, крепкого кофе и смазанного металла. 

— Мэтт, это парень, — несколько растерянно лопочет Фогги, когда Мэтт целеустремлённо поднимается с порога. 

— Я знаю, приятель. И он чертовски хорош собой. 

Он идёт так уверенно, словно ему не нужна трость, чтобы проверять дорогу. И вообще он не слепой, так, прикидывается на досуге от нечего делать. 

— Ладно. Дела плохи. У вас, конечно, не у меня, у меня всё намного хуже. А Вы, наверное, Мэтт Мёрдок? — отзывается молодой человек, когда Мэтт подходит достаточно близко и благосклонно кивает. Блондин протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я Клинт Бартон. Меня предупредил один знакомый, что ко мне придут из адвокатской конторы. 

— У нас, кажется, есть общий друг, мистер Бартон, — Мёрдок чувствует, что от него ждут приветственно протянутой руки, но он играет свою роль слепого слишком хорошо, чтобы вестись на все эти уловки. А этот Клинт просто отлично прикидывается заурядным домовладельцем без цента в кармане. Мэтт почти польщён, что имеет с ним дело. Бартон убирает руку, улыбается и пропускает Мэтта и подоспевшего Фогги в дом, который изнутри выглядит ещё хуже, чем снаружи. Нельсон перестаёт понимать вообще что-либо: ни специфических предпочтений Мэтта, ни его поведения сейчас, ни странного слива информации. Откуда им привалило такое счастье? Что это вообще за дьявол? 

— Объясни мне, — уже в конторе требует Нельсон, передавая полученные документы Пейдж, — что за парень был в Бедфорд-Стайвесант? Нам так необходимо было ехать в самую глушь Нью-Йорка? 

— Ты о чём сейчас? — Мэтту приходится нехотя оторваться от гамбургера, чтобы ответить на вопрос Фогги, который и на вопрос не был похож, скорее на обвинения. Мёрдок догадывался, о чём пойдёт речь, а потому и хотел увести тему в совершенно другую степь. Говорить не хотелось. Хотелось перекусить. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я! 

О, да, Мэтт действительно знает. Стоило только помянуть черта, как он тут же постучал в дверь. 

— Нельсон и Мёрдок? — Клинт осторожно заходит внутрь, сияя всем своим видом — насколько вообще можно сиять, когда ты бедняк из не самого благоприятного района Нью-Йорка. Фогги моментально затыкается, а Мэтт, услышав слишком знакомый голос и пульс, пытается быстрее пережевать кусок булки, чтобы выглядеть солиднее и не говорить с набитым ртом. — Господин Мёрдок, судя по всему, прекрасно справляется и без трости, раз оставляет её в чужом доме. Не смог догнать сразу, простите, пришлось так, подождать слегонца. Вы же заплатите за нанятое такси? 

И действительно: в руках у Клинта была трость, без которой Мэтт, по идее, не должен нормально перемещаться, не задевая все встречные по пути предметы. А сколько концентрированной иронии было в голосе Бартона — она разъедала хуже любой кислоты. 

— Простите, простите, Бога ради, совсем забылся со всеми этими делами, — Мэтт мгновенно растерял свою серьёзность, когда Бартон подошёл достаточно близко. Мёрдок опустил гамбургер на бумагу, начал стряхивать руки и спешно извиняться — то ли за трость, то ли за еду. 

— Не торопитесь, адвокат, Вы и так испачкались, — вкрадчиво замечает Клинт и пальцем аккуратно собирает каплю кетчупа с лацкана серого пиджака Мэтта. Быстро слизнув соус с пальцев, он, немного подумав, протянул руку к лицу замершего Мэтта и смахнул крошки с колючей щетины. — Вы нечасто бреетесь, верно? 

— Да, есть такое. Это не так-то легко сделать, когда ты слепой, — сглатывая, Мёрдок не думает о том, что выглядит как зачарованный мальчишка, когда сидит с таким выражением лица. 

— Слепой? Ах да, точно. Ну, ладно, я пойду, — отмахивается Бартон и тут же исчезает за дверью. 

— И что это сейчас было? Снова? — повторяется Фогги, когда видит из окна, что Клинт действительно ушёл. Мэтт уже успел вернуться к своему обеду и прийти в чувство. 

— Ты о чём? Снова? — опять прикидывается дурачком он, вытаскивая лук из-под хлеба. Он любит лук свежий и красный. Не варёный. 

— Хватит издеваться надо мной! Между вами искрит так, что не заметит только слепой. 

— Вот я и не заметил, — усмехнулся Мёрдок. 

На следующий день Мэтт приходит на работу никакой: ночь выдалась тяжёлой, он не выспался. К тому же, снова объявился тот лучник и слегка накостылял ему, но и сам без синяков не ушёл. В итоге Мэтт вынужден сидеть в офисе, охлаждать голову заботливо предоставленным Карен льдом и осознавать всю тщетность бытия, ограничивающуюся лишь прошедшей ночью и неудавшимся флиртом. А ещё он побрился. Фогги замечает это, спрашивает, не ради ли Бартона? Мэтт отмахивается, — "Фог, я бреюсь не ради Клинта!" — а Нельсон нехотя признаётся, что, будь он девушкой, он бы запал на Клинта, потому что он адски горяч. 

— А тебе для этого даже не нужно быть девушкой, — заканчивает Фогги свою исповедь, вспоминая весь насыщенный на химию вчерашний день. 

— Любовь слепа, Фогги, — усмехается Мэтт, копаясь в документах. 

— Это ты слепой, а он... 

Договорить Нельсону не дали: в дверь деликатно побарабанили, судя по всему, ногой, но Мэтт уже знал, кто это и зачем он пришёл, поэтому поспешил убрать лёд подальше, чтобы не позориться. 

— Мистер Мёрдок, можно Вас на пару слов? Появилась новая информация по делу, о котором Вы спрашивали. Я стащил это из участка, правда, чтобы показать Вам, — он улыбается своей фирменной обезоруживающей улыбкой, и Фогги косится на мгновенно оттаивающего Мэтта, который приглашает его к себе в кабинет и запирается там с ним. 

— Это как-то связано с тем, что ночью было замечено, как два линчевателя Адской Кухни дерутся друг с другом? — не без иронии спрашивает Мэтт, подходя вплотную к Клинту. Между ними остаётся только одежда, папка, с которой пришёл Бартон, и несколько сантиметров, насыщенных приятным напряжением. 

— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает Клинт, убирая документы на стол и поправляя галстук на шее Мёрдока. — Вы, вижу, побрились? 

— Это плохо? — интерес Мэтта вполне обоснован, потому что зря он, что ли, мучился всё утро с бритвой? 

— Да, в некотором роде. 

— Хоукаю нравится щетина? — с насмешкой замечает Мёрдок, решая идти ва-банк. Что-то говорит ему, что он не ошибается в своих выводах — ну, например, абсолютная уверенность в том, что Бартон работает на Щ.И.Т. Клинт, несмотря на свою очаровательную простоту, чувствовался уставшим. К тому же, у него была крошечная трещина в ребре, чей скрип он просто не мог пропустить мимо ушей. Мэтт аккуратно отлепляет один пластырь с лица Клинта. 

— Да, Сорвиголова, нравится. Знаешь, цепляет, — Бартон усмехается и клеймит на губах Мэтта требовательный поцелуй.


	7. Коммуникативные проблемы

На самом деле, поначалу у них было очень много проблем.

Некоторые остаются актуальными и по сей день, конечно, но они стоят уже не так остро и воспринимаются скорее как само собой должное неудобство, с которым нужно просто смириться. Раньше, например, коммуникативные проблемы едва ли не заставляли Мэтта рвать волосы на своей голове — Клинт, кажется, только получал от этого специфическое удовольствие. 

У них всё сложно. Клинт — глухой, и он не слышит ровным счётом ничего, что говорит Мэтт. Мэтт же беспросветно слеп, поэтому выучиться языку жестов не получится. Они пробовали.

«Читай по губам», — отчётливо проговаривает Мэтт и начинает произносить каждое слово предельно медленно, сладко растягивая гласные на языке. Клинт кивает, серьёзно хмурится и начинает откровенно пялиться на губы Мэтта. Пытался ли он понять хоть что-то? Возможно. Но маловероятно: по его взгляду на высушенные и обветренные ночным городом губы становилось понятно, что думает Бартон лишь о том, на что они способны. 

Приятное наваждение и мираж в виде полуобнажённого Мёрдока отгонять не хочется (может, именно поэтому и не получается), поэтому в следующее мгновение Мэтт оказывается втянут во властный и требовательный поцелуй, распаляющий за считанные секунды, так что даже Мёрдок забывает, о чём хотел поведать, и лишь жаждет продолжить это удушающее безумие.

«Хорошо, попробуй научить меня языку жестов», — говорит Мэтт пару дней спустя и вытягивает руки вперёд, чтобы Клинт мог управлять ими. И поначалу всё получалось очень даже неплохо: Бартон говорит слово, переставляет пальцы Мэттью и просит повторить, но с каждым разом он делается всё рассеяннее и рассеяннее. Всё становится очевидным донельзя, когда в какой-то момент Мэтт останавливает Клинта, зажимает его руку между своих ладоней, подносит её ко рту и выдыхает на кожу тёплый воздух, заставляя Бартона замереть. Сухие губы задевают согнутые пальцы, выцеловывают отбитые в кровь костяшки, аккуратно ведут по запекшимся ранам, и Мэтт утыкается носом в его ладонь. Он дышит через раз, боясь спугнуть момент, и зубами прихватывает почти невидимую фиолетовую венку у кисти, кусает выступающую кость, а дальше они как-то само собой отвлекаются от первоначального занятия, переключаясь на нечто более интересное.

«Может быть, что-нибудь попроще? Знаешь, можно ведь все слова и мысли передать с помощью, не знаю, эмоций? Выражений лица?» — Клинт пожимает плечами, и в течение следующей недели Мэтт старается транслировать все свои идеи через выразительность. В конце концов Бартон не выдерживает и хохочет, вынуждая и без того мучающегося Мэтта прекратить корчить рожи, наверное, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Клинту приходится как-то нехотя признаться, что ему просто нравилось открывать для себя всё новые и новые возможности мимики Мэтта. А ещё он замечает, что у Мёрдока просто невероятная улыбка и у него появляются просто восхитительные ямочки на щеках, когда он смеётся. Нахмурившийся Мёрдок, услышав это, на секунду милосердно смягчается и награждает Клинта тёплой ухмылкой. Да, Мэтт не может долго злиться на этого паршивца. 

«Ты ещё помнишь, как писать на бумаге? Потому что у меня есть просто гениальная идея», — заявляет мститель всех времён и народов и скидывает на стол перед Мэттом блокнот и несколько ручек. Сам Мэтт считает задумку самой провальной за весь период существования Вселенной, но он соглашается на эксперимент. Только один раз, не больше. И маловероятно, что способ приживётся. Во-первых, Мэтт слеп. Во многом он просто не будет видеть, что и как пишет, поэтому есть просто большая вероятность, что Клинт легко не сможет разобрать, что хотел донести Мэтт. Во-вторых, Мэтт левша. Это ухудшает положение ещё вдвое, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё. 

Ладно, хорошо, он попробует. Попробует. Но не более того. Из этого всё равно ничего не выйдет. 

Мэтт находит на столе ручку, ощупывает её — Клинт наблюдает за этим с научно-исследовательским интересом, попивая кофе прямо из кофеварки. Ему так всегда нравилось больше — вкуснее получается, на самом деле. Тем временем Мёрдок на какую-то секунду замер, прижав кончик ручки к бумаге и словно раздумывая о том, что следует написать в первую очередь.

«Привет».

— Привет, давно не виделись, как жизнь? Девушку нашёл? Свадьба скоро? А детишек планируете? — ехидничает Клинт, шумно прихлёбывая из кофеварки. Мэтт, поджав губы в скупой усмешке, мысленно благодарит Создателя за то, что Бартона хотя бы не использует турку вместо чашки.

«Просто вспоминаю, каково это — писать что-то».

— О, вижу, первые успехи, — снова замечает он, опираясь о плечо Мёрдока и заглядывая в блокнот. — Смотри, строчка уже пошла вверх, и буквы друг на друга залезают, но в целом вроде неплохо. У тебя прямо-таки писательский та…

«Хватит издеваться».

— Ладно, прости. Но ты же сам это видишь, да? — Бартон накрывает ладонь Мэтта своей и ведёт ею по бумаге, и Мэтт кивает, чувствительной кожей ощущая чернила, их запах, понимает каждую букву. Обветренных губ касается мягкая улыбка от осознания простого факта: он очень, очень давно не читал обычных букв, полностью усвоив шрифт Брайля. — Нравится?

«Очень».

— Может, остановимся на этом способе общения?

Мэтт улыбается уже шире, целуя в висок севшего рядом Клинта.

«Пошёл к чёрту».

— Да ладно тебе, Мэттью, у тебя необыкновенно классный почерк, — усмехается Клинт, облокачиваясь о Мёрдока и откидывая голову на его плечо. Он берёт ладонь Мэтта в свои руки и целует пальцы, сжимавшие ручку. — Хотя, мне, наверное, просто нравится смотреть, как ты это делаешь.


	8. Лаки

Они называют его Лаки. 

— Он везучий, — смеётся Клинт, объясняя этим всё и тепло тиская пса за холку. Он подставляется человеческим рукам и почти сразу переворачивается на спину, — потому что ты, Мэтт, выбрал его.

Мэтт не понимает, в чём именно везение этой счастливой собаки, как не понимает, откуда у Клинта ошейник с вылитым новым именем. Уже потом он узнает, что Бартон, засранец, раньше уже ухаживал за псом, которого назвал так же — у него просто не было воображения, зато была большая привязанность к вещам из прошлого.

Клинт был хозяином-раздолбаем: забывал — или нет? — выгуливать, кормить и расчёсывать Лаки, зато постоянно гладил его и угощал пиццей. Мэтт — прилежный (до занудства) хозяин — смотрел на это со стороны и лишь качал головой, улыбаясь с мягким упрёком. Нет, конечно, Бартон потом ещё получит по шее за то, что кормится и кормит животное всякой дрянью, но сейчас…

Втроём жить веселее — это как иметь ребёнка, только проще и дешевле. Клинт — забавный, донельзя добрый настолько, что у Мэтта всегда что-то приятно теплится в груди, когда он слышит живое движение рядом. Мэтт же серьёзный и хозяйственный и редко ведётся на провокации Клинта, который временами ответственно пытается вывести его из себя. Что и говорить, получается у него паршиво, всё-таки выдержка у Мэтта великолепная, но рассмешить его всё же удаётся. Лаки был больше похож на Клинта: такой же любвеобильный трикстер, вечно подлизывающийся, весёлый, но искренне любящий хозяев. 

В их буднях словно не хватало обычного, простого и житейского уюта. Мэтт понимает это совершенно неожиданно, когда вваливается домой ночью несколько побитый, а у порога его ждёт Лаки, слепо моргая и тихо поскуливая. Вряд ли пёс может увидеть ободряющую улыбку, но Мэтт садится на пол, опираясь спиной о стену, и Лаки тут же подходит к нему, громко цокая отросшими коготками по полу. Мэтт думает, что нужно их постричь, пока пёс слизывает с его лица кровь и подставляет морду для ласки. На шум в прихожей выходит сонный Клинт, привычно пускает ехидную, но беззлобную шутку и кидает в Мэтта полотенце.

Ужинают поздно — в три. Утра. У них всё не слава богу, потому что ни один из них не готов стать обычным домоседом — даже звучит ужасно, — слишком уж они дорожат своими геройскими жизнями. Мёрдок не собирается оставлять Адскую Кухню на растерзание врагам, а Клинт всё ещё принадлежит душой и сердцем инициативе Мстителей и является её незаменимой частью, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Так что живут они как-то сумбурно, шумно, но оживлено. 

С Лаки в дом пришёл какой-то домашний покой. Пёс не был предметом интерьера, но с ним было намного уютнее. Когда Клинт уезжал на базу Мстителей — это случалось довольно часто, на самом деле, — а Мэтт уходил в ночь, у каждого из них теперь был ещё один лишний повод вернуться домой: кто-то должен покормить Лаки. 

Мёрдок любит, когда всё чётко по расписанию. Кормить Лаки тоже нужно в строго определённое время, но когда пёс садится к столу, перебирает лапами и начинает почти зряче смотреть на жующего свой ужин Клинта, план отправляется к чёрту. Лаки знает: Клинт не такой строгий и принципиальный, как Мэтт, он обязательно покормит. На деле же подкармливает почему-то именно Мёрдок — вытаскивает из блюда кусочек мяса, и пёс тут же перебирается к нему, царапая коленки Мэтта и высовывая голову из-под стола. Мэтт улыбается тихой нежностью, подкармливает питомца. Клинт смотрит на это дело с интересом и в какой-то момент преисполняется теплом, пронизывающим самые кончики пальцев: в Мэтте за строгостью и учтивой смешливостью спрятано столько домашнего жара и заботы… Нет, Клинт и до этого знал о хорошо замаскированной нежности Мёрдока, но тот каким-то чудом умудрялся прятать это даже наедине с Клинтом.

Просто удивительно, серьёзно, непередаваемо, как Лаки реагирует на зов. Стоит только кому-то из комнаты позвать его, как он тут же вскакивает с места и вслушивается в повисшую звенящую тишину. Золотые уши с кисточками рыжих волос в таком стоячем положении больше похожи на локаторы, слепые глаза смотрят чуть в сторону — Клинт заинтересованно наблюдает за метаморфозами Лаки, чей нос забавно подрагивает: пёс принюхивается. Потом вздрагивает, замирает на какое-то мгновение, прислушиваясь к шуму — Клинт не двигается, но Мэтт шуршит одеялом в постели — и срывается с места так, что его заносит на поворотах. 

Клинт заходит в комнату следом, наблюдая интереснейшую картину в своей жизни: Мэтт лежит пластом, заведя руки над головой, а совсем не маленький пёс сидит на его животе, переступая с лапы на лапу; потом он ложится, вытягивает вперёд морду, натыкается носом на подбородок Мэтта, который улыбается и старается не смеяться, чтобы не выдавать своего местоположения. И всё же он слегка содрогается, когда слышит шаги Клинта: они с Лаки почти синхронно поднимают головы, и Мёрдок волей-неволей привлекает к себе внимание пса, который тут же переключается на хозяина, тычется носом в жёсткую щетину и начинает вылизывать его лицо. Клинт морщится и говорит, чтобы Мэтт больше не подходил к нему с поцелуями, пока не умоется, а сам Мэтт смеётся, приглаживая мягкую шерсть.

Лаки любит подсматривать. Иногда у Мэтта бывает хорошее настроение и свободная ночь, а Клинт совершенно не загоняется на тему того, что он самый бессмысленный Мститель. Когда его вроде бы малость отпускает, он с удовольствием поддаётся настойчивости и гибкости Мёрдока, приникающего губами к волнующей его шее, медленно стягивающего с него футболку. Только вот, когда Мэтт ложится под напором Клинта, который недолго даёт ему доминировать, он замирает, осторожно вслушиваясь в мир. Бартон тут же останавливается, оглядываясь, потому что такое поведение Мэтта, он уже выучил это, означает, что где-то рядом опасность. 

— Он… смотрит, — несколько смущённо говорит Мэтт, когда Клинт интересуется, что происходит. Он останавливается, смотрит вокруг и замечает сидящего напротив Лаки, который пристально наблюдал за действием. 

— Ты стесняешься? — ехидничает Клинт, возвращаясь к поцелуям и укусам.

— Нет, серьёзно, мне неуютно, — Мэтт мягко выворачивается из объятий Клинта, который садится рядом и начинает смеяться, потому что… потому что это мило, но да, Мэтт не сможет заниматься любовью, когда Лаки смотрит — совсем как зрячий — прямо на них.

Честно говоря, им и так хорошо. Со всеми неловкостями, проблемами, геройскими делами, кровью, переломами, руганью, которой тщательно прикрывается забота друг о друге. А сейчас и того лучше, на самом деле. С Лаки.


	9. Рождественское

Они редко выбираются из дома. 

Ну, в плане, не по работе. Иногда они даже не выходят за пределы спальни, что уж говорить о чём-то большем. Дело в том, что им просто ничего не нужно: хватает и тёплых вечеров у телевизора за просмотром фильма или чтения вслух, разговоров о деле и всякой ерунде, о прошлом и будущем. О детстве Мэтт, кстати, почти не говорит, хотя и упоминает как-то, что зрение потерял в девять лет и что всё сознательное детство и юность он учился.

Именно поэтому Мёрдок несколько поражается, когда под Рождество Клинт очень настойчиво предлагает прогуляться по зимней Адской Кухне. На белое Рождество рассчитывать не приходится, и, хотя снег выпадал с завидной частотой, он таял так же быстро, как терпение Клинта сходило на нет. Мэтт отлично знает вкусы Клинта, и потому его поведение кажется странным — Бартон действительно не любит выходить из дома. Клинт любит кофе, Мэтта и спать, пересматривать «Бегущего по лезвию» и кормить Лаки пиццей. Не гулять. Тем более, когда на улице зима. Ладно бы август, август Клинт обожал. 

— Это сюрприз, — уточняет Бартон, натягивая на Мэтта пальто, застёгивая его на все пуговицы и заматывая шею Мэтта в тёплый шарф с забавными оленями. Сам он надевает осенне-весеннюю куртку, чьё плачевное состояние сравнимо лишь с состоянием Хиросимы в сорок пятом году. И вот после этих слов становится совсем интересно: Мэтт, смирившийся с происходящим, ловит такси и платит за него, когда Клинт говорит адрес. Мёрдок легко узнаёт: небольшой торговый центр ближе к восточной части Адской Кухни. Он там не был, кажется, никогда. Клинт, что, решил сводить его в кино?

Они поднимается на первый этаж, на второй… У Мэтта кружится голова из-за обилия запахов и общей атмосферы рождества: хвоя, сухая смола, омела и сладости. Мэтт уже давно забыл, каково это — предвкушать праздник и действительно радоваться ему. Обычно они обмениваются с Фогги чисто символическими подарками, Нельсон желает хорошего Рождества и уходит к семье. 

В какой-то момент Клинт оставляет его в одиночестве на мягком, продавленном пуфе. Мэтт чутко прислушивается, пытаясь понять, где он: монотонный шум работающей техники, редкие шаги и едва различимый голос Клинта, который что-то покупает. Людей здесь, в отличие от всего переполненного торгового центра, кажется, вообще не было: у высокой стойки скрипит тканью о стеклянные стаканы бариста, чуть поодаль стоит скучающий парень со щелкающим таймером и, кажется, у кассы звенит мелочью Клинт. Мэтту становится слегка прохладно, но он практически справедливо сваливает это на то, что в помещение они зашли относительно недавно. 

— Надевай, — внезапно материализуется рядом Бартон и ставит у его ног… коньки. Мэтт вслушивается в шум, осознаёт, что хочет сделать Клинт, и внезапно заражается каким-то отчаянным смехом, сотрясающим всё тело. Он поднимается с места, кутаясь в шарф, словно собирается уходить. Бартон такого поведения не понимает: падает на мягкий диванчик рядом с тем местом, где сидел Мэтт, скидывая с себя ботинки.

— Я, вообще-то, выкупил весь каток на полтора часа. Ты мог бы проявить уважение и хотя бы надеть коньки, — ехидно, но без злобы сообщает Клинт, по-лисьи щурясь. Это заявление моментально заставляет уже застёгивающего пальто Мёрдока остановиться и медленно развернуться. Он поджимает губы, возвращаясь на диванчик, и некоторое время молчит, осознавая происходящее. 

— Новый Год. Зима. Цены для крытых катков особенно высоки. Много, действительно много людей хотело бы попасть сюда, и ты просто взял и выкупил его?

— Ну, да, — беззаботно заявляет Клинт, заканчивая шнуровать коньки и присаживаясь перед Мэттом на колени. Он помогает ему избавиться от сапог, снять предохранители с лезвий и почти заставляет Мэтта надеть коньки. Он удивительно бледный и словно виноватый. Клинт не обращает на это внимания, помогая ему встать и сделать пару шагов.

— Зачем? — тихо спрашивает он, держась руками за бортики. Он ярко чувствует кожей ледяной холодок, атмосферу тихого праздника и собственную неизмеримую благодарность по отношению к Бартону и его поступку. 

— Потому что ты никогда не был на катке, — нехотя признаётся он, выходя на лёд. Под ними снежной стружкой остаётся след лезвий, и он умело и быстро оббегает каток по кругу, возвращаясь к замершему на месте Мэтту. Тот не видел, но слышал всё, и это вызывает такой живой жар, такой трепет, хотя Клинт всего лишь очертил круг по территории. Он невольно вспоминает, что Клинт — первоклассный гимнаст, что он частенько демонстрировал в… Ну да неважно.

— Сколько это стоило? Я отдам. Может, не сразу, но… — осторожно замечает Мэтт, аккуратно выезжая на центр катка. Он, конечно, слепой, но у него восхитительное чувство равновесия, а инстинкты развиты так, что держаться ровно ему довольно-таки легко. Против воли Бартон начинает любоваться прямой спиной и восхитительными ногами, пока до него не доходит смысл сказанного. 

— Пошёл к дьяволу, Мэтт. Старк оплатил. Но ты можешь отдать мне. Натурой, — хитро щурится он и отъезжает в сторону, потому что Мэтт, прошипев что-то себе под нос — оскорбился, естественно, — начинает гнаться за ним. Весьма умело и шустро для человека, который никогда не стоял на коньках. Погоня кончается, когда Клинт не рассчитывает свои возможности: его заносит в сторону так сильно, что в итоге он падает, ударяясь виском, хрипло смеясь. Мэтт честно пытается помочь ему подняться, но в итоге вытянулся рядом с ним, вынуждая Клинта согнуться в припадке истерического хохота. Что-то подозрительно хрустнуло пластиковым скрежетом: Клинт перевернулся на бок без особого удовольствия, но не прекращая смеяться, вытащил из уха повреждённый слуховой аппарат. Мэтт тяжело вздыхает, усмехаясь и пытаясь подняться. В этот раз он всё же помогает Клинту, держа его тёплые руки и вжимая его в бортик. Бартон в примирительном жесте вскидывает ладони, вытирая влажные глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — на одном дыхании роняет Мэтт, рассматривая с предельной внимательностью покрасневшее лицо Клинта. Тот, кажется, делает вид, что не понимает слов Мэтта, указывает пальцами на уши, мол, ничего не слышу, и ждёт чего-то ещё.

«Заткнись», — думает про себя Мёрдок, хотя Клинт ничего и не говорит, втягивая его в насыщенный поцелуй — благо, ему не нужна для этого рождественская   
омела.


	10. Флэшка

— Ладно. Дела плохи, да?

Мэтт поднимает голову, пытаясь определить, откуда раздаётся голос, отчего-то близкий его душе и вызывающий странное тепло. Его отросшие волосы лезут в глаза, мешаются, и Мэтт убирает их, вслушиваясь в чужое дыхание и мерное сердцебиение.

От незнакомца насыщенно пахло кофе и лимонами, древесиной и старыми книгами — запах бедности, потому что богатые всегда пахнут металлом и нефтью и ничем другим. Мэтт думает, что он тоже учится где-то на юрфаке, но, наверное, из другого отделения, потому что Мёрдок решительно его не узнаёт. Помимо смеси характерных запахов и ровного, здорового сердцебиения, Мэтт замечает ещё одну, очень странную и необычную деталь: жужжание какого-то механизма, только вот ему не понять, какого именно. Уже потом он догадывается: слуховой аппарат.

— Да, есть такое, — Мёрдок откидывается назад, спиной слегка придавливая пальцы незнакомца, который опирался о спинку стула. Перед Мёрдоком стоит ноутбук, который упрямо отказывается что-то сохранять, судя по звуку. Фогги отошёл, и помочь слепому за лаптопом никто не может.

Мэтт часто пользовался им. Несмотря на то, что он слеп, он всё ещё отлично помнит клавиатуру наощупь, поэтому частенько печатает часть докладов в электронном формате. Фогги потом проверяет всё на ошибки, опечатки и прочие дефекты, сохраняет на флэшке, и уже тогда Мэтт спокойно отдаёт её преподавателю.   
Ноутбук, на котором сейчас работает Мёрдок, принадлежит корпусу. Если бы это был его собственный — проблем не было бы. У него была бы возможность сохранить документ на компьютер, на том и покончить. Но нет, ему нужна флэшка, которой у него не наблюдалось.

— Возьми, — незнакомец вставил флэшку в ноутбук и сохранил на ней файл. — Принесёшь потом. Спроси Клинта Бартона на кафедре финансов.   
Клинт исчез в то же мгновение, так же неожиданно, как и появился, оставив Мэтта наедине с собственным удивлением и флэшкой в форме термоса. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Смотрю фильм.

Фогги мыкнул, подходя ближе и садясь рядом. Мэтт не шутил: он действительно смотрел кино, сидя на диване и сложив ноги по-турецки. Перед ним стоял рабочий ноутбук, на экране которого мелькали картинки. Они были блеклые, словно выцветшие со временем, но звук при этом оставался на редкость качественным. Изображения Мэтт всё равно не видел, а вот слова слушал с жадной внимательностью.

— Это «Поющие под дождём»? — несколько удивлённо замечает Нельсон. — Откуда это у тебя?

— Флэшка.

Мэтт копирует и файл, и фильм и уже собирается отправиться на поиски Клинта, как ему в голову приходит прелестнейшая мысль. Он просит Нельсона о помощи, и тот несколько удивляется, а потом давит ухмылку, скачивая другое кино. «Она хоть красотка?» — понимает всё правильно — почти — Фогги. Мэтт коротко смеётся: «Лучше!»

Он легко находит кафедру финансов. Они, оказывается, учатся в пристройке у основного корпуса, поэтому юрфак с ними пересекается довольно редко. А их общежития даже ближе, чем Мэтт мог представить: прямо через дорогу. Ну, потому что получается так, что Мердок, в конце концов, попадает к Клинту в комнату. 

Мэтт просто хотел занести флэшку: пришёл в соседний корпус, постукивая тростью, чтобы не врезаться в кого-нибудь или во что-нибудь в незнакомом месте. Потом он чувствует знакомый запах свежезаваренного кофе и домашнего хлеба и цепляется за него, добираясь до какой-то аудитории. Он слышит смех и знакомый голос и, вздохнув, заглядывает в кабинет.

— Клинт?

Клинт, сидящий на столе, очевидно, травил какую-то жутко смешную байку, судя по тому, что вокруг него сидела вся группа и чуть не влюблённо внимала ему. Впрочем, стоит отдать ему должное: завидев Мэтта, он тут же спрыгивает со стола и выходит в коридор.

— О, ты принёс, — он улыбнулся, когда Мэтт протянул ему флэшку, но не из-за того, что она наконец-то вернулась домой, а скорее… ему было приятно касаться сухой кожи Мэтта. — Знаешь, есть такая университетская мудрость, что студент без флэшки — вовсе не студент.

— Есть такое. Ты меня спас, Клинт, — Мэтт чувствует по голосу Бартона, что тот улыбается, и неконтролируемо улыбается в ответ, нежно щурясь и прикрывая глаза — этого за очками не видно. — Меня Мэтт зовут. Мэтт Мёрдок.

— Я знаю, Мэтт. Приятно познакомиться. У меня тут как раз пары закончились. Не хочешь зайти на кофе?

Мэтт вежливо отказывается, но всё равно каким-то образом оказывается в комнате Клинта. Именно тогда он узнаёт, где находится общежитие финансового факультета и что Клинт глухой и живёт исключительно за счет аппарата. Они пьют чай с мёдом и кофе с лимонами, говорят о книгах и однокурсниках, о страхах и погоде. Кстати, погода ухудшается: пока они беззаботно говорят, соприкасаясь ногами под столом и словно случайно сталкиваясь коленями, погода за окном успевает испортиться. Бесцветное небо затянулось тяжёлыми густыми тучами, а на желтоватом стекле уже появились первые капли дождя — Клинт вызывается с зонтом проводить его до дома.

Они шагают по лужам под одним зонтом, смеются в голос и держатся друг за друга, потому что Мэтту скользко, а Клинту — холодно: дурак вышел в одной толстовке, шортах по колено и кроссовках. Фогги принимает Мёрдока, которого почти передают из рук в руки, и смотрит на Клинта, просто неприлично мокрого и довольного, и Мэтта, который только улыбается скромно, словно оправдывается, и пожимает плечами.

Добравшись до дома, Клинт проверяет флэшку, потому что ему следовало бы начать работать над проектом, но все его планы идут коту под хвост, когда он видит, что Мэтт оставил ему фильм как немое послание. Чёрт.  
Это были «500 дней лета». Милейший фильм, невероятно нежный и добрый. Если бы у Клинта была девушка, он посмотрел бы его с ней, но… Бартон думает, что такое кино нужно смотреть в компании нежно любимого человека.

Клинт приглашает Мэтта пересмотреть фильм вместе.


	11. Вниз

Мэтт перебирается из комнаты на кухню — неспешно, мягкими кошачьими шагами, так что его трудно услышать. Особенно, если ты глухой.

Клинт расслабленно сидит на диване и смотрит телевизор — тот, что он недавно притащил в необжитое убежище Мёрдока, считая, что совместные просмотры фильмов — наилучшее времяпровождение. Мёрдок слышит только едва различимый фоновый шум, старческий скрип механизмов и мерный треск электричества в проводах, но ни единого слова. То есть, получается, телевизор работает и Клинт сидит перед ним в абсолютной тишине. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Смотрю немое кино.

Присаживаясь рядом, Мэтт прислушивается к Клинту. Немного ускорившееся сердцебиение ровное глубокое дыхание и работающий слуховой аппарат. Он с удовольствием втягивает запахи кофе и сладкой выпечки — две составляющие жизни Клинта, без которых он не может существовать. Не считая, конечно, Мэтта и Лаки.

— Ты уверен, что оно немое?

В голосе Мэтта слышится лёгкая беззлобная насмешка, и в дьявола Адской кухни тут же прилетает потяжелевшая от старости подушка. Он смеётся, полностью удовлетворяясь видом ворчащего и недовольного Клинта, который показательно перебрался на другой конец дивана и забрался на него с ногами.

— Ты вообще не можешь утверждать, что я не сижу перед выключенным телевизором, — бурчит Клинт, пока Мёрдок тянет его на себя, обнимая и всё ещё посмеиваясь. Он зарывается носом в светлые волосы и улыбается невесомо, полной грудью вдыхая запах тёртого пшена.

— Не хочу думать о том, что живу с психом, — прежде, чем Клинт снова начнём возмущаться, Мэтт стискивает его руками сильнее. 

— И это говорит мне псих! — Клинт брыкался, сопротивлялся, но недолго — в итоге пришлось признать поражение. А вместе с тем — усмехнуться следом за смеющимся Мёрдоком, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо и наслаждаясь тяжёлым запахом утреннего дождя. Ладно, у этого слепого засранца просто необыкновенное чувство юмора. Он и сам весь, честно говоря, необыкновенный. То, как Мэтт приподнимает брови, как ходят по его лицу жевалки, как растерянно скользит по пространству взгляд слепых, но таких родных глаз.  
И он спешит в очередной раз доказать это. 

— Идём, — Мэтт тянет его за руку, улыбаясь чему-то своему и забавно морща нос. Клинт как никто другой знал это выражение лица: на улице собирался дождь, и Мёрдок едва ли не кожей чувствовал это, реагируя, как домашний кот, разве что подавляя желание свернуться в клубок в тёплом месте. Бартон собрался было взять зонт, но был остановлен Мэттом, который только покачал головой и даже не стал одеваться: так и вышел в одной футболке и джинсах, едва завязав шнурки кроссовок. Вероятно, прогулка обещала быть недолгой. Впрочем, Мэтт тут же попросил Клинта взять лук и стрелы с тросом. 

Они добираются до многоэтажки, где работает Мэтт, за считанные минуты: быстрым шагом, не успевая толком намокнуть под ставшей привычной моросью. Мэтт забирает из офиса какой-то бумажный пакет — Клинт не может понять, что внутри, но по запаху понимает, что там что-то вкусное. Мэтт держит его за руку, улыбается и тащит его на крышу — и, конечно, ни в коем случае не даёт Клинту лезть в пакет раньше времени.

Какое-то время они просто сидят на парапете и молча наслаждаются неожиданно тихим утром, пьют уже давно остывший кофе и перманентно сплетают пальцы, чтобы не потерять друг друга. Где-то ещё синеет чернотой небо с мелкими вкраплениями почти невидимых звёзд-плевочков. Напротив сияла жёлтая нитка заката, а в самом центре небосвода оседали пеплом тяжёлые тучи, с которых капал лёд. 

А потом, когда горький кофе кончается, Мэтт встаёт на парапет и заставляет Клинта подняться тоже. Бартон смотрит вниз — нет, он не боится высоты, конечно, просто оценивает их возможности на выживание на случай, если они упадут с высоты двадцатого этажа. Но ощущение странного восторга наполняет его в тот момент, когда хлёсткий холодный ветер бьёт его прямо по лицу. Кожа тут же покрывается мурашками. Клинт только смутно догадывается, что именно они с Мэттом собираются сделать. Но ему это всё равно нравится. 

Когда Мэтт доверчиво прижимается к нему, мягко обнимает, сцепляя руки за его спиной, Клинт немного тушуется, всерьёз задумываясь о том, как сильно боится потерять Мэтта. Бартон протягивает руку за спину, нащупывает висящий на ремне лук и только после этого обнимает Мёрдока за шею, позволяя ему уткнуться в куда-то в область кадыка, греясь его живым дыханием. Его ноги предательски подкашиваются, и он задыхается, когда Мэтт делает шаг вперёд, утягивая Клинта с собой.

И они падают вниз. Рассекая холодный воздух, держась друг за друга, и это невероятное падение наполняет сжатые лёгкие настоящей, концентрированной свободой — в этот момент Клинт знает, что может летать по-настоящему, не имея крыльев. Они не нужны, потому что его крылья — Мэтт Мёрдок, слепо смотрящий вниз, прижимающийся к груди Клинта, и его бешеное, невозможное сердцебиение. Он смотрит в распахнутое настежь небо несколько мучительных и долгих секунд, тонет в чёрном бархате неба и пылью звёзд на пролитом млечном пути, небрежно опрокинутым на шёлка Адской Кухни — и это время становится необъемлемой вечностью, а расстояние до земли — бескрайним космосом.

И он задыхается. 

Он падает.

Они падают.


	12. /Не/заключённые согласия

— «Заковианский договор»?

— Ага. Так он называется. По факту же, никакой это не договор, ООН просто хочет контролировать всех мстителей, линчевателей и прочих. Наручники для таких, как мы.

— Хорошо. Давно пора.

Кажется, Клинт на том конце провода даже поперхнулся и как-то слишком резко замолчал. Тишина была слишком красноречива — Мэтту в ту же самую секунду стало как-то слегка не по себе. Одного незначительного вздоха Бартона было более чем достаточно, чтобы понять простую, но такую сложную для принятия истину: в этом вопросе их мнения не совпадают. Не то чтобы подобные противоречия были редкостью в их предельно сложных отношениях, но этот раз определенно отличается от всех предыдущих.

Мэтт, как только услышал по новостям о договоре, сразу понял, что так и будет, Клинт — тоже, но оба они были слишком упрямы, чтобы так просто отступить от попытки переубедить друг друга. Клинт, впрочем, всё равно упрямее, всегда был. У него — ветер в голове, хулиганский нрав, показная беззаботность и такой огромный груз ответственности на крепких плечах, что ему остаётся лишь улыбаться во весь рот, сиять ярче полуденного солнца и бесконечно много шутить, чтобы сохранять репутацию раздолбая. Мэтт — другой. Груз ответственности давит ему на спину, пытается сломить далеко не мягкий хребет, растоптать, скосить, сбить с ног и с толку. Мэтт не даётся, но и лицо его, всё равно доброе, не такое солнечное, да и улыбка только робко-робко прячется в тонких и острых уголках губ. 

Клинт улыбается за двоих. 

Клинт любит свободу и думает, что не нуждается в няньке, которая будет следить за каждым его шагом и каждой пущенной стрелой, а у Мэтта за душой необъятное по масштабам чувство вины и боль, разгрызающая плоть изнутри. Конечно же, Мэтт считает, что каждого «не такого» человека нужно контролировать, потому что без контроля они — он — могут натворить дел. Как Электра, например. Конечно, Клинт думает, что это лишнее. Мстители, Защитники, даже ученики Ксавьера, о которых знали лишь немногие, должны быть свободны в своих действиях, пока они не нарушают законы.

— Мэтт, можешь открыть дверь? Я ключи дома оставил.

И голос — такой непривычно тихий, вдумчивый — кажется острее и смертоноснее любой стрелы, пущенной когда-либо Бартоном. Мёрдок чувствует, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, в тартарары, прямо в горячие руки дьявола, потому что Клинт никогда не промахивается и если уж и бьёт — то всегда наверняка.

В доме становится как-то прохладно, так что хочется зябко поёжиться и как-то усмирить мурашки, волнующие кожу. Мэтт чутко прислушивается к ощущениям, хотя прекрасно понимает, что дело вовсе не в температуре, которая никак не изменилась ни после телефонного разговора, ни после того, как на первом этаже раздались первые практически бесшумные шаги. 

Мэтт уже знает, что будет дальше. Он знает, что Клинт возьмёт костюм, оружие и уйдёт — с бешено стучащим, выбивающим рёберную клетку свободным сердцем и дикой соломой в выгоревших под жадно кусающимся солнцем волосах. Уйдёт в оглушающе-громкую ночь — в одну из тех, во время которых Мэтт просто физически не может спать, потому что стрекочут спрятавшиеся по углам огромных окон насекомые, гудят за окном живущие своими механическими жизнями автомобили и навязчиво дышат смогом живые даже в третьем часу улицы. И Клинт со своим неукротимым нравом станет частью этого оглушительного мира так бесшумно, как только сможет, прекрасно понимая, что мерно дышащий Мёрдок только делает вид, что спит. Станет частью — и в итоге сольётся, когда Мэтт перестанет различать его по-кошачьему мягкие шаги среди прочего шума. 

Впрочем, Бартон уйдёт не сейчас, нет: сейчас он слегка поцарапает короткой щетиной щеку несколько скованного в своих действиях Мёрдока, когда переступит порог излюбленного дома, и первым делом отправится на кухню, следуя за влекущим ароматом крепкого чёрного кофе, который предусмотрительно был заварен Мэттом. Пьёт, как обычно, прямо из кувшина для кофеварки — ещё горячий, совсем живой, живее Клинта — обжигается как обычно и смотрит за тем, как Мёрдок достаёт из принесённых пакетов почти рыжие переспелые лимоны. Один из них он с помощью ножа — ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества! — превращает в россыпь золотистых колец, чтобы тут же щедро посыпать их сахаром. Клинт сидит напротив в обнимку с кувшином, смотрит на ладони Мэтта завороженно и нетерпеливо кусает обветренные губы. Впрочем, на этот раз не только нетерпеливо, но и слегка нервно: втягивая носом воздух и вздыхая как-то печально, Мёрдок ловит себя на мысли, что ощущает на языке привкус не только кислого лимона, но и соли.

Лимонные кружки неровные, с растёртыми краями, потому что лёгкий тремор — постоянный спутник красивых рук Мёрдока, да и нож давно уже затупился. Но лимонные дольки всё равно как будто светятся изнутри, если подставить их под лучи солнца перед тем, как закусить горчащей кислой коркой и запить её чёрным кофе. 

Мэтт смотрит на это гастрономическое извращение и слегка натянуто улыбается, пока Клинт забавно морщится, пытаясь как-то разрядить обстановку.

Получается плохо. 

Вообще-то, Мэтт ни в чём его не винит, когда ночью садится в кровати и прислушивается к тому, как тают постепенно шаги, затихает звон бьющихся друг о друга стрел в колчане. Всё можно понять. Клинт ведь не совсем по своей воле рванул в чужую страну: Стиву нужна была помощь, и Бартон просто не мог отказать старому другу. Не мог и, что самое важное, не хотел — Мэтт всегда особенно уважал Клинта за преданность в любых отношениях. Если Фогги попросил бы помощи Мёрдока, он бы примчался в любое время дня и ночи; он сорвался бы и ради Карен, и даже ради Джессики Джонс, с которой он как-то умудрился пересечься. 

Вместо того, чтобы преследовать, злиться, обижаться на Бартона — вот ещё, глупость какая — Мэтт просто молится за его здоровье. 

И чтобы каждая стрела — в цель; и если бить — то наверняка.


	13. Заключённые согласия

У тюрьмы посреди океана свои преимущества: свежий, всегда немного прохладный и солоноватый на вкус воздух, например, до которого всё равно не добраться; а вид из окна шикарный, просто загляденье, даже лучше, чем у самого дорогого отеля на берегу океана.

Ну, если бы в тюрьмах были окна, конечно. А если бы ещё такие, какие обычно бывают в дорогущих пятизвёздочных отелях…

Другой плюс в том, что камеры у всех отдельные, потому что, несмотря на полушутливый титул самого бесполезного мстителя (а кто на полном серьёзе так думает — идиот), недоброжелателей у Клинта навалом. Ему не хотелось бы бесславно закончить свою насыщенную приключениями жизнь в тюремной камере. Это и минус, с другой-то стороны — ни сбежать, ни деться куда-нибудь из этой металлической коробки два на два метра, даже замок не отомкнуть какими-нибудь подручными средствами, потому что им даже вилки с ложками не доверяют. Разве что в рот не заглядывают во время обеда — и на том спасибо.

Можно, конечно, по старинке вырвать ногти, но Клинту как-то не хочется — не стоит игра свеч. 

Несмотря на все неудобства, Клинт преимущественно страдает только от безделья и скуки, но жаловаться по этому поводу некому. Ещё ему не хватает густого и горчащего на обожжённом языке кофе, кислых лимонов в сахарной пудре и упрёка в слепом взгляде обожаемых глаз, — стоит лишь вспомнить его, и Бартон рассудительно решает не сбегать, когда предоставляется возможность в лице Стива Роджерса. Просто удивительное благоразумие при полном отсутствии оного среди личных качеств — Клинт лишь медленно провожает взглядом Капитана, будто бы спрашивающего: «Может, пойдёшь?».

Нет. Он не пойдёт. Ни он, ни Скотт Лэнг — они оба покорно склонили буйные головы ради тех, кто им дорог, ради своих драгоценных семей. Остальные, кто тоже попал под раздачу властей, выбрав «не ту сторону», не упрекают их, просто не имеют морального права на это, уважают и понимают их выбор, как понимают и то, что эти двое не скажут ни слова, способного выдать беглецов. У остальных ведь тоже — семья. Просто они, покидая одиночные камеры и разминая затекшие от безделья кости, возвращаются к своим родным. Клинт осознаёт: если он сейчас сбежит, то вряд ли сможет безболезненно вернуться к той жизни, что теплела в самом центре Адской Кухни под чутким руководством местного Дьявола.

Клинт возвращается из тюрьмы на чёртовом острове через три мучительно долгих месяца: без сложенного втрое лука, без колчана тяжёлых стрел, приятно тянущих плечо вниз, без этого степного ветра в волосах и без свободы, которую он заложил лишь ради того, чтобы уберечь Мэтта от этого безумия. 

Ключи тяжело, старчески скрипят в несмазанном замке, дверь открывается с отвратительным, но родным скрипом, и…

…его встречают.

Его встречают оглушительно громкая тишина и запах сырости.

Со сноровкой хищника Бартон осторожно входит в пустой дом, который живьём проглатывает его, погружая в такое отчаяние, что он забывает, как дышать. Воздух наполнен не кислородом, а горечью: ощущение, словно мозг начинает стремительно умирать от количества накатывающей тоски. И вместо кислорода — углекислый газ, от которого слезятся глаза. Тишина отдаёт чем-то болезненным. Клинт медленно смыкает веки, вдыхает эту боль полной грудью и сжимает руки в кулаки, так же неспешно выдыхая тяжёлый воздух.

— Лаки?

Клинт на своём веку повидал и узнал много, чтобы понимать.

— Мэтт?!

Так пахнет смерть. 

Так пахнут мёртвые дома и мёртвые комнаты, такой свет проникает в мёртвые окна и растекается по мёртвому полу. Так мёртво блестят в тусклом солнечном свете немытые стёкла и гниют в корзинке на обеденном столе яблоки, которые так и остались лежать с тех самых пор, как Клинт ушёл за Капитаном. Так мёртво оседает матовая пыль на стопках бумаг, не отвеченных писем и оплаченных счетов за квартиру.

Он отгоняет от себя невесёлые мысли, как уже давно не делал — в его нелёгкой работе надежда есть единственный спасательный круг и в то же время единственный якорь, мешающий работать холодно и рационально. От надежды нервно подрагивают кончики пальцев и временами прерывается дыхание, и без того неровное, из-за чего сбивается идеальный прицел и взгляд кажется замыленным (стрелы всё равно летят в цель, словно кто-то упрямо направляет их к цели). Но всё, что касается Мэтта Мёрдока, для Клинта неизменно связано с надеждой: огромной, всепоглощающей и светлой, как летнее утро на окраине Нью-Йорка, или тонкой, ломкой, как сухая соломинка на ветру. Клинт зубами вцепляется в эту соломинку, когда в срочном порядке начинает узнавать от всех источников последние новости Большого Яблока и в частности Адской Кухни. 

Джессика Джонс чернее смерти в своём алкогольном забвенье, только лиловые тени на сером шарфе, как-то послужившем маской для Мэтта, добавляют хоть какой-то краски. Да и та держится паршиво, скорее напоминая о пурпурном безумии. Джессика даже не смотрит на Клинта Бартона, бывшего Мстителя и бывшего заключённого, живущего с Мёрдоком достаточно давно, чтобы заподозрить их в каких-то отношениях, отличных от дружеских. Джессика не смотрит, потому что не может: её едва ли не наизнанку выворачивает от тоски, а ведь они с Сорвиголовой были знакомы едва ли чуть больше недели. И всё же…

«Мне говорят, мол, помни о том, сколько жизней ты спасла. Но одна, — Джессика смотрит на дно рокса, словно пытаясь найти ответ, но не поднимая голову — на Клинта невозможно смотреть, — оборвалась. И я не могу перестать думать об этом, хотя жизни обрывались и до него».

Герой Гарлема только сочувствующе качает головой, когда на пороге их с Клэр дома появляется Бартон. Клинт борется с желанием сжать челюсть крепче и сказать, что всё это ерунда и неправда. Мэтт не может так просто взять и умереть, не так, не поэтому. Не из-за чёртового взрыва. Не из-за неё. 

«Он любил этот город и пожертвовал собой ради него».

В топку город. 

В топку Кухню.

Этот город не стоит даже волоска Мэтта Мёрдока.

До Рэнда Клинт просто уже не доходит — у него нет ни сил, ни желания снова слышать слова, подразумевающие утрату, и видеть взгляды, полные сожаления, светлые глаза, выпрашивающие прощение: не уберегли, не помогли, не вытащили. Обрекли на бесславную смерть под обломками здания, начавшего разрушаться прямо во время смертельного танца двух дьяволов — так говорят, по крайней мере. Клинт не хочет никого винить в произошедшем (кроме себя, потому что не был рядом, и самого Мэтта, потому что он всегда был слишком уж упрямым), но невольно хмурится, когда Дэнни, глядящий прямо в глаза, заявляет, что обязательно продолжит дело Мёрдока.

Какое к чёрту дело.

Клинт натягивает капюшон на лицо и пытается не рвать на голове волосы, пытается заставить себя пройти немного дальше, но останавливается у ближайшей скамейки, присаживаясь на неё и закрывая лицо руками — что-то останавливает его здесь, не то слабость, не то просто желание отдохнуть. За спиной, кажется, церковь — одна из тех, возле мимо которых Мэтт просто не мог пройти. Клинт не обращает на такие мелочи внимания, хотя сейчас он думает, что было бы неплохо наступить на горло гордости и помолиться.

Дурацкое сердце не разрывается на части и не бьётся диким зверем о рёбра; чепуха какая-то. Странная реакция на вести о том, что кто-то настолько близкий мёртв — Клинт должен бы с ума сходить, но в голове аккуратными пластами укладывается давящая тишина, между слоями которой просачивается недоверие и вместе с тем — тревога. Такое приходит со временем, когда теряешь уже слишком многих, чтобы помнить каждого и при этом мучиться, потому что забыл. Но всё-таки самое неприятное — знать, но не понимать, как это. Разве нечто подобное может случиться с Мэттом? Разве может он оставить Кухню без присмотра? 

Клинт не понимает этого, просто не понимает. Он бы сейчас зажёг сигарету, если бы курил. Но он не курит, поэтому просто задирает голову так высоко, как может, рассматривая рассекающий голубое небо надвое католический крест.

Если бог есть, то он уберёг Мэтта. Не мог не уберечь.


	14. Алло

Боль трижды ломает тело и четырежды собирает его из осколков, неправильно сшивая части алыми старыми нитками – так, как угодно этому самому Богу, который решил протащить его за хребет по всем кругам ада. Болью наливаются лиловые синяки на огрубевшей от ран коже. Боль переполняет собой трещины между сломанными костями. Она отбивает тарантеллу кровью в висках и кипящим в груди чувством, которое прожигает изнутри и душит так сильно, змеиным кольцом обвиваясь вокруг шеи – вот-вот треснут позвонки, — что хочется кричать. Но закричать, чтобы хоть как-то унять горчащую на языке боль, тоже не получается: что-то, вроде огромной бетонной плиты, тяжело давит на грудь, не даёт не то что подняться — вдохнуть лишний раз.

Он пытается поднять с себя эту плиту, сжимая зубы в отчаянной попытке хотя бы сдвинуть тяжесть в сторону — но чем больше он пытается, тем хуже получается, тем глубже вонзается арматура в мясо. Раны омываются кровью, которая выкрашивает грязную воду в нежный розовый, стекает по костюму, лицу — её журчание подобно непрошеной колыбельной, но засыпать нельзя. Нужно встать. Нужно забыть про боль, которая трижды ломает тело и четырежды собирает его из осколков — нужно поднять эти осколки самому, нужно пересилить боль, забыть про многочисленные раны. Глупое тело не слышит доводы болящей головы. Нельзя засыпать. Нужно… Нужно…

Клинт просыпается в холодном поту. В окна бьёт, преломляясь в грязном стекле и сползая по полу к месту, на котором спит Бартон, свет от яркой неоновой вывески напротив. Хоукай трёт глаза со свойственной ему ленцой, потягиваясь на чужом диване до хруста костей и недовольно щурясь: реклама определённо хочет выжечь ему глаза ослепительной улыбкой какой-то красотки, которая настоятельно рекомендует посетить именно этого дантиста. Совершенно неудивительно, что Мэтт слепой.

Был слепым. 

Холодно — не потому что шёлковые одеяла легко сползают на пол и в целом не очень-то греют, а потому что дома невероятно одиноко и мёртво. Ледяные стены некогда родного дома встречают проснувшегося равнодушием, от которого всё скручивает внутри в тугой клубок. 

Он опускает босые стопы на пол, которого не хочется касаться: снизу веет почти могильным холодом, который вылизывает щиколотки и заставляет подтянуться обратно. Под ногами не то пол, не то крошево бетона и стекла вперемешку с кровью: ночной кошмар вгрызается ядовитыми зубьями в реальность, которая картинкой постапокалиптического романа рушится на глазах. Клинт не может сдвинуться с места, потому что чувствует, как тело пронзает просто невыносимая боль, она заставляет его согнуться и протянуть руки к полу, чтобы рассеять эти навязчивые галлюцинации. 

Клинт сползает вниз следом за шёлковой простынёй, наспех накинутой на диван, и подтягивает колени к груди, откидывая голову назад. Свет уже не пытается выжечь номер телефона дантиста прямо на сетчатке, но всё равно раздражает, потому что мешает сосредоточиться. Хоукай закрывает глаза, но ненадолго: в сознание врываются обрывки чужого ночного кошмара, в котором боль заключает в свои крепкие, удушающие объятья. Отвратительно.

Клинт широким жестом ведёт по лицу ладонью, пытаясь согнать ночной кошмар и сонливость. Он тянет руку к столику у дивана, нащупывает телефон и, щурясь, проверяет время: третий час. Чёрт возьми.

Он знает, что ему не ответят, но всё равно набирает знакомый до боли в кончиках пальцев, стёртых упругой тетивой, телефонный номер. Гудки в телефоне равнозначны биению часов: если в первом ещё слышатся нотки какой-то надежды, то на двенадцатый она растворяется вместе с навязчивой вибрацией мелодией звонка («Клинт, Клинт, Клинт, Клинт»), раздающегося из спальни Мёрдока, где заряжается его телефон. Конечно, Мэтт не ответит.

— Алло?

«Абонент занят или временно недоступен».

На что только Клинт надеется?

В высокие небольшие окна пробивается свет, едва касаясь четырёх стен помещения, но раненый бок всё равно слегка нагревается под солнцем, и Мёрдок переворачивается, морщась от боли в сломанных рёбрах. Он весь — в упаковке из бинтов, немного грязных, местами в пятнах крови, переломанный и сшитый по-новому. От медикаментозного запаха кружится голова и звенит в ушах: тошнотворные ощущения, с которыми бороться удаётся с трудом. Он бессмысленно открывает и прикрывает глаза снова.

Ничего не видно.

Ничего не слышно.

В церкви очень тихо. Мэтт пытается прийти в чувство, прислушиваясь, но слух подводит, и он не может понять, где он, как он, что он. Ведёт широкой ладонью по стянутой бинтами груди, задерживает ладонь чуть выше солнечного сплетения, пытаясь кожей ощутить тепло живого тела под пальцами — но вместо этого ощущает лишь едва различимую вибрацию и оглушительно-громкий стук бойкого сердца, которое отбивает глупо и навязчиво: «Жив, жив, жив, жив». 

Он приподнимается на острых локтях, пытаясь понять, когда успел умереть.

Краски очень быстро выцветают из жизни. Сначала, конечно, пропадает красный: растворяется в серости Нью-Йорка, тонет в бесконечных осенних дождях, в которых даже багрово-рыжие листья увядающих деревьев кажутся просто грязной и непривлекательной кашей. Клинт как-то случайно режется утром на кухне и бессмысленно смотрит на кровоточащий порез, из которого льётся не красное, но чёрное и отравленное. Лаки едва приподнимает в последнее время постоянно опущенные уши и подходит, утыкаясь носом в шершавые ладони, теплым языком слизывая кровь, чтобы остановилась. Бартон смотрит на собаку и морщится от того, как начинает щипать в носу и чешутся уголки глаз. Лаки не понимает, что сделал не так: тычется мокрой мордой в запястья и едва слышно скулит, пока Клинт пытается перестроить боль внутри себя хоть во что-то жизнеспособное. 

Получается скверно. 

Потом в квартире заканчивается мёд.

Пропали и лимоны, так что кофе, вечно остывший, какой-то разбавленный и вообще пресный, стал совсем паршивый, но Клинт уже давно не чувствовал ни вкусов, ни запахов. В кружке напротив остывал крепкий чай, на дне которого ещё оставалась не растворившаяся до конца последняя порция мёда, но Клинт к нему благоразумно не прикасался — потому что не его — и будто бы выжидал, когда Мэтт вернётся в квартиру, скинет эти свои щегольские начищенные туфли, упадёт на пол под весом счастливого Лаки, который сейчас удобно устроился в ногах Клинта, почти лежащего лицом на столе и не понимающего, что, чёрт возьми, происходит с этим миром и почему всё не может быть нормально. Как у всех. Неужели он заслужил это? Они?

Пальцы привычно настукивают по экрану барабанную партию из нескольких цифр, после которых следуют уже такие привычные гудки. У него — очередная минута, одна из тысяч уже прожитых после гибели Мэтта, во время которой он может смириться со случившимся. Он набирает номер Мэтта, почёсывая Лаки за ухом. Глупая надежда только укрепляется на третьем гудке, хотя, как и раньше, Клинт слышит, как разрывается телефон Мёрдока в соседней комнате.

— Алло? 

«Абонент занят или временно недоступен».

Клинт выливает чай в раковину.

Есть ошибки, которые нельзя повторять — Мёрдок усвоил этот урок не с первого раза, но всё же усвоил, однако ходить по острию ножа не перестал, раня и себя, и других ещё глубже. Он пытался отворачиваться и закрывать сосредоточенное лицо козырьком кепки, чтобы не привлекать к себе слишком красивых и слишком внимательных глаз человека, который всегда видел и чувствовал больше других. Мэтт сидел неподалёку, затерявшись в толпе заскочивших на обед в китайский ресторанчик с пёстрыми алыми крышами — Клинт видел их кромешно-чёрными, — но благоразумно молчал, не втягивая и Клинта в свои разборки: нужно сначала закончить со своими делами, а потом уже возвращаться. Нужно не обращать внимания на то, что от Клинта веет этим всепоглощающем горем, что у него на душе бесконечный дождь, что даже сердце его бьётся, кажется, реже обычного. 

Мэтт заходит домой за мелкими вещами. Спотыкается о кроссовок Клинта, почти падает под лай радостного Лаки и лишь умоляет его быть тише. Пёс наклоняет голову в сторону и любопытно поскуливает, пока Мёрдок в спешке думает, где оставил свою старую маску. 

Иногда Клинт хочет, чтобы вместо потолка над комнатой Мэтта было открытое небо. Плевать, что зимой, наверное, будет ужасно холодно, но лучше уж смотреть на чёрное бархатное небо, местами стянутое густыми тучами, на редко поблескивающие в просветах звёзды, которые трудно разглядеть в городе. Лучше вот это вот всё, а не потолок, испещрённый россыпью мелких трещинок, каждую из которых Клинт успел изучить и запомнить так, что мог бы идеально повторить рисунок на бумаге. Он глупо лежал в постели Мёрдока в его немного большой футболке, накинутой на голое тело, и просто смотрел в потолок, хотя очень долго пытался оттянуть этот момент. Слухи о новом мстителе доходили и до такого затворника в стенах собственного горя, как Клинт, но ему было не до всякой ерунды.

Телефон в руках дрожит, пальцы скользят от кнопки к кнопке мучительно медленно, и Бартон обещает себе: это последний раз.

На седьмом гудке его скручивает в узел, из которого не выпутаться, если не убиться окончательно.

— Алло? 

Клинт выдыхает, не дождавшись восьмого гудка.

— Завари чай. Я скоро буду.


	15. Миттельшпиль

За городом солнце не такое, как в самом сердце Нью-Йорка: тепло даже в начале осени, когда ещё не совсем понятно, закончились ли тёплые деньки и скоро ли ждать проливных дождей, смывающих по каналам желтовато-лиловые листья. Погода приятная: солнце не жарит так, что приходится щурить глаза, но и не холодно, хотя небо серое, как будто где-то за линией горизонта собирается буря. Предчувствие непогоды заставляет прятаться в коробки загородных домов и прижиматься щекой к прохладным стёклам, кутаясь в тонкие пледы, следя за тем, как полупрозрачные тучи застилают небо.

— Небо? — Пьетро-младший валяется рядом, мнёт в руках высохшую за лето траву и приподнимается на по-детски острых локтях, вглядываясь в небесную твердь. Он дует себе на нос, смахивая с лица отросшую за лето чёлку, которая, впрочем, не слушается. — Оно неинтересное, дядя Мэтт.

— А ты всё равно равно расскажи, какое оно, — тихо спрашивает Мэтт; спрашивает с придыханием, это слышно, слышно, как он на мгновение задерживает чуть прохладный воздух в лёгких, впитывает в себя всё, что может дать этот мир: запахи ранней осени, полевых цветов, ещё тёплых сэндвичей в корзинке и порезанных к кофе лимонов. Он поворачивается на бок, чтобы широкой ладонью зачесать волосы мелкого назад, — какое оно, это небо. 

— Небо как небо, — ребёнок пожимает плечами: ему не понятно, как можно отдать всё на свете за то, чтобы ещё хотя бы раз увидеть высокое и пронзительное, но такое чистое голубое небо детскими глазами. Мэтт не винит его за это. — Местами синее, местами серое. Всё как обычно.

Для Мэтта “как обычно” — беспросветная тьма перед глазами, в которой едва-едва вырисовываются силуэты знакомых людей, объятые пламенем; это бесконечная пустота в душе из-за вечно стирающихся из памяти воспоминаний, которые постоянно нужно освежать тактильными прикосновениями, которые хоть и дарят временное облегчение, но всё равно не возвращают ему зрение; это обилие звуков, каждый из которых он слышит так, словно находится рядом с источником — и от количества поступающей информации спустя столько лет уже почти не болит голова. Мёрдок не успевает удариться в отчаянье и ностальгию, к счастью.

— Мальчики! Не лежите на голой земле, — слышат они с Пьетро и синхронно подскакивают на месте так, словно их поймали на чём-то незаконном. Кража шоколада с верхних полок? Таскание еды с тарелок до того, как начнётся обед? 

“Технически, земля не голая”, — придирчиво думает про себя Мэтт, наугад отряхивая лиловую футболку Пьетро, который и сам возится, чистоплотно потирая руки — очевидно, опрятность ему не от отца досталась. Да, земля ещё немного влажная из-за прошедшего ночью дождя, она пахнет так странно, мхом и чем-то вроде кислого ячменного хлеба, но она выстлана жёлто-зелёным ковром травы, так что грязь почти не прилипает к коже и одежде — нужно порядочно постараться, чтобы извозиться в ней. Впрочем, подняться на ноги всё равно нужно: не хотелось бы, чтобы белобрысый отпрыск Бартона простудился.

Пьетро смотрит на Мэтта умоляющим взглядом, держа за край футболки. Мэтт не может видеть этих небесно-голубых детских глаз, но чувствует, чего от него ждут: подхватывает пацана под руки и одним ловким движением поднимает его в воздух, усаживая к себе на крепкие плечи. Ребёнок смеётся так непринужденно и довольно, что все вклеймённые в сознание мрачные мысли сводятся на “нет”, неудачный татуаж временно затирается чем-то вроде предельно заразного ребяческого счастья. Пьетро зарывается небольшими мягкими ладонями в жёсткие волосы Мэтта, который на всякий случай, невзирая на великолепные рефлексы и абсолютное чувство равновесия, придерживает мальца за тощие коленки.

Здесь не очень много домов: с холма можно увидеть все обитаемые и не очень крыши на ближайшие пару-другую километров. Иногда они, чешуйчатые и ребристые, почти незаметные, скрываются в резной листве кленовых карминных деревьев, как свернувшиеся в спячке драконы. Иной раз — дом Клинтона был таким — треугольные крыши были достоянием пустого луга — на открытом пространстве, на виду у всех желающих. Людей не так уж и много, и те приезжают только в сезон: отдохнуть от городской суеты в тени раскидистого узловатого дерева, встретить холодный рассвет у остывшего за ночь свежего ручья, который, кажется, почему-то пахнет мятой, или устроить барбекю с семьёй и, возможно, соседями — такими же временными обитателями местности. Ближайший городок, плотность населения которого немного больше, чем полтора человека на десяток квадратных метров, находится в часе езды от дома — часе, полном не напрягающего молчания, спокойствия, запахов густого леса и стелющегося поутру тумана, который обнимает землю и каждую травинку прячет в серо-голубом ковре. В машине — тепло, спокойно, пахнет кофе и железом, совсем немного — лимонной кислотой и миндальным печеньем, которое хрустит крошками в кармане. Мэтт любит в такие поездки открывать окно и высовывать руку наружу — в контрастный холод, в высокую влажность, из-за которой создаётся ощущение, будто капельки утренней росы облепляют ладони. В такие моменты он совершенно не замечает, как смотрит на него Клинт, совершенно отвлекаясь от уползающей вдаль дороги: цепляется завороженным взглядом за расслабленные запястья, жадно запоминает это редкое умиротворение, мягкость черт всегда сосредоточенного лица. Клинту кажется, что в такие моменты внутри что-то перестаёт биться, но Мэтт его разубеждает, когда возвращается в реальность со своим ехидным: “У тебя сердцебиение чаще среднестатистической нормы, ты в курсе?”

У Клинта очень добрая и хорошая бывшая жена. Мэтт галантно подцепляет её пальцы и мягко целует чуть обветренными с поездки губами едва выступающие костяшки под нежной кожей — Клинт не сдерживается и закатывает глаза, когда Лора смеётся его совершенно обворожительному подхалимству и ерошит пятернёй отливающие не то от природы, не то от крови ржавчиной волосы. Клинт вообще умеет находить хороших людей, если подумать. Хороших и понимающих, потому что даже после развода они поддерживают друг друга и не отворачиваются, если что-то нужно: Мэтт следит за тем, как Бартон ласково целует её в макушку, заключая в крепкие объятья, и впервые за долгое время думает, что страшно скучает по Карен с её этими бесконечными переживаниями и всепрощающей любовью к людям — любовью, которая даже Касла очеловечила.

Женщины — великолепные создания. Мэтт убеждается в этом уже который раз: смотрит на слепую преданность Ванессы, перебирает сохранённые Карен письма, которые приходили ему на адрес, когда он уже числился мёртвым, слышит, как Клинт извиняется перед Лорой в соседней комнате, искренне сожалея. Она, кажется, только качает головой и в полушутливой манере называет его дураком — в её голосе слышится усталость, немного сожаления, но в нём совершенно точно нет осуждения. Мэтт думает, что только женщины способны на такое поистине божественное всепрощение, неизвестное им, мстительным, жестоким, не умеющим забывать обиды и отмывающих кровь кровью — и никак иначе. 

Это всё было несколько месяцев назад, но Лора ни капли не изменилась — гостеприимства не стало меньше, не было предрассудков, не было косых взглядов и уж тем более, упаси Боже, ревности. Совершенно. Она всё так же смотрела на всех, как на любимых детей, готовила на одного человека больше и говорила, что ей вовсе не нужна помощь, когда Мэтт отбирал у неё полосатый тазик с бельём, только вытащенным из стиральной машины, чтобы развесить вещи и оставить их сушиться под солнцем. Мёрдок вечерами неловко почёсывал щетину и раз за разом повторял, что не может так злоупотреблять гостеприимством Бартонов, на что сам Клинт отмахивался: “Ты не нахлебничаешь, а помогаешь. И потом, дети в восторге от дяди Мэтта”. 

Клинт не договаривает, но думает про себя, что здесь, за три месяца лета, проведённого под тёплым солнцем, чистым небом и в окружении людей, в принципе не способных навредить, Мёрдок впервые за долгое время расслабился и, наверное, даже смог отдохнуть. Насколько это возможно. 

Где-то за горизонтом собираются тяжёлые тучи, серые, что выгоревшие ещё вчера угли. Клинт смотрит на небо, прищурившись, навскидку определяет направление ветра и только надеется, что за пару часов буря обойдёт их стороной, не тронет и не помешает их пикнику.

Барбекюшница разогревается быстро: Мэтт смазывает решётку оливковым маслом, оно капает с широкой кисти на чёрно-красные угли и исчезает во вспыхнувшем язычке пламени почти сразу же. Напоминает о лете двухгодичной давности: тогда, после нападения читаури, когда Мёрдок только-только начал входить во вкус, а Клинт уже был в самом расцвете своей линчевательской карьеры, им приспичило устроить барбекю прямо на крыше многоэтажки, в которой тогда ещё жил Клинт, периодически ругаясь с русскими верзилами и влезая в бессмысленные драки. Запахи еды разжигают аппетит сразу же, и Клинт с Натаниэлем крутятся вокруг барбекюшницы, когда Мэтт выкладывает на неё колбаски, так и норовя стащить с решётки недожаренные кусочки. В какой-то момент Мёрдок даже не выдерживает и легонько ударяет Бартона по ладони, когда он тянет загребущие руки к тарелке с ещё не поджаренными колбасками.

Лайла подтягивается как раз вовремя, чтобы отвлечь отца от еды. Ей самой надоедает резать овощи для салата: она просто оставляет нож на доске и, забрав половинку огурца, вгрызается в него последними молочными зубами и тащит из сумки с вещами лук и колчан со стрелами. Клинта дважды просить не нужно: в течение минуты его внимание с барбекюшницы полностью переключается на мишень на дереве, и он, красуясь в своей обычной манере, показывает мастер-класс всем желающим. А желающих… Ну, Натаниэль, хотя и смотрит немного завистливо на сестру, остаётся с Мэттом, потому что знает — лук ему не поднять; Куперу интереснее рассматривать вырезанные ножом иероглифы на деревянном столе. И только Лайла едва может устоять на месте, радостно подпрыгивая, когда Клинт всё же отдаёт лук ей.

Мэтт прислушивается к тому, как часто бьётся молодое сердце, как предвкушает Лайла этот пленительный полёт стрелы, свист, это волнение, не дающее спокойно стоять на месте. Его самого начинает что-то тревожить, но что именно — не особо понятно. Это не заразный трепет юной девушки, которая предвкушает триумф от вонзившегося в десятку кончика стрелы — это всепоглощающее волнение, это тревожные мысли, предчувствие бури, вроде бы как оставленной далеко-далеко за горизонтом.

Мэтт хмурится. Клинт же сказал, что у них достаточно времени.

— Сейчас сгорит, — Лора предостерегающе выхватывает из рук задумавшегося Мэтта щипцы, переворачивая колбаски. — Мне бы не хотелось есть угли. Или ты до пепла их зажарить решил?

— Прости, я немного завис, — Мёрдок неловко закусывает губу и усмехается, когда Лора щипает его за плечо, возвращая в реальность. Он снова забирает щипцы, продолжая начатое — но странное предчувствие не покидает его, что не остаётся незамеченным.

— Мэтт, всё в порядке? — доверительно накрыв запястье Мэтта, спрашивает Лора. В свободной руке она держит уже разрезанную булочку и придвигает её ближе к барбекюшнице, чтобы было удобнее собирать хот-доги.

Где-то за спиной Мёрдок слышит приглушённый голос Клинта, который объясняет Лайле, как правильно стоять и держать лук. Пронзительный свист, стук, два замерших на секунду сердца, потревоженные и возмущённо чирикающие на дереве птицы, довольный возглас — Мэтт чувствует, что хочет повернуться, посмотреть на Бартона, срочно, прямо сейчас, иначе потом уже не сможет.

— Мне кажется, что-то не так. Что-то должно…

— Прости, Мэтти, секунду, — Лора прерывает его на полуслове, поворачиваясь к своим, — ребята, вам с чем?

Что-то не так. Что-то определённо не так. Натаниэль тоже чувствует это: держится крепко за локоть Мэтта и жмётся теснее. Ему страшно — и Мэтту, человеку без страха, впервые за долгое время тоже. Он садится на корточки перед Пьетро-младшим, которого страшно лихорадит. Ветер бьёт в лицо, Лора оборачивается, не понимая, что происходит, ведь Клинт обещал, что буря обойдёт их стороной.

— Пожалуйста, смотри на небо, хорошо? — просит Мэтт Натаниэля, который прячет лицо в изгибе крепкого плеча Мёрдока. Он уже не слышит голосов, но чувствует, как в ладонях рассыпается пыль, и как медленно глаза застилает темнота — на этот раз беспросветная и необратимая.

— Лора? — Клинт поднимает из горстки пепла лук, непонимающе оглядываясь, но его встречает только необъятное пустое поле — встречает гробовым молчанием и абсолютной тишиной, тревожным шелестом листвы и уносимой ветром пылью. — Лейла? Мэтт?!

Ему отвечает только гром, отгремевший где-то вдалеке подступившей вплотную бурей.


	16. Эндшпиль

Прямо на глазах стены расходятся по швам – швам, собирающимся короткими трещинками у одной-единственной точки, к которой был обращён долгий напряжённый взгляд. Разбухает от влаги, скапливающейся из-за протекающей крыши, старая краска мятного, уже давно потерявшего свой шарм цвета, стена исходит этими пузырями, которые в конце концов беззвучно лопаются – с острых рваных уголков срываются капли влаги, срываются и падают прямо на пол, ещё полтора года назад слепящего по-снежному белым ковром.

Полтора года прошли так же незаметно, как окутанный пеплом вечер закатился за горизонт диском огненно-рыжего солнца – как-то неожиданно, слишком быстро время проскользнуло сквозь пальцы и утекло с концами. Вместе с солнцем закатилось что-то ещё: Клинт и сам не до конца понял, что именно; обнаружил только, что депрессия проглотила его в один присест, приковав стальными цепями к кровати. Где-то внутри, очень-очень глубоко, где-то ещё трепыхалось что-то отчасти живое, отчасти зияющее чёрной дырой, отчасти сжавшееся до размеров теннисного мячика – но оно засело настолько глубоко, что дотянуться до него голыми руками не представлялось возможным. Да и не хотелось как-то особо. В состоянии перманентной депрессии единственно возможным исходом оставалось томительное и вместе с тем мучительное бездействие. 

Полтора года прошли незаметно: пролетели дурным кошмаром, в котором он был вынужден открывать каждое утро глаза, день за днём, неделя за неделей – открывать, рассматривать трещинки на потолке, может быть, дать каждой имя, отдающее на языке горечью многочисленных потерь. Где-то на краю сознания подумать, что надо бы починить крышу – потому что Лора будет ругаться, что у них бесконечный ремонт, и потому что нужно же сделать что-то полезное, пока он ещё дома.

Дом, правда, уже снесён до фундамента — метафорически, конечно, но будь людская воля, Клинт бы ничего не сделал, чтобы защитить кирпичные стены да сшитые друг с другом доски, хранящие в себе память о некогда счастливо прожитых годах. Мародёры, впрочем, сюда не совались — слишком их пугали слухи о живущем в этом загородном коттедже Клинте Бартоне. Пускай этот Клинт Бартон и находился сейчас в таком непрезентабельном состоянии.

Дни шли за днями медленно, каждый час тянулся бесконечно долго, и среди этих бесконечно долгих часов плавал Клинт и с титаническим трудом влачил своё существование. Влачил неохотно, опустив руки и еле переставляя ноги: существование растекалось по пыльному полу, на котором оставались следы редких шагов, размазанной по краям бессмысленной лужей. Перетекали месяца, сменяющие друг друга сезоны то обдирали грязно-рыжие деревья, то развешивали свежие пахучие почки на ветках, распахивали постаревшие скрипучие окна порывами прохладного ветра. Клинт закрывал окна, и по стеклу начинал тарабанить летний ливень, который обычно бывает только на юге страны: такой мощный, что кажется, что вода вот-вот смоет щербатую мостовую, выбьет из мест плотно посаженные.

Стоило встать на ноги хотя бы ради Наташи, ради выживших Мстителей. Эти мысли поднимали его с кровати чаще, чем ему самому того хотелось бы — и не давали просунуть лохматую немытую голову в петлю из жёсткого морского каната, от которого в своё время он успел натереть мозолей на руках.

Их осталось совсем немного, а те, что остались, собирали друг друга по кускам: собирали из пылинок в единые образы, лишь блеклые тени того, что когда-то гордо звалось командой, склеивали неправильные кусочки пазлов, не подходящих друг другу по определению, разбивались о непонимание друг друга, о бытовые проблемы, с которыми пришлось столкнуться спустя долгое время, и внезапно даже боги обнаружили в себе самых обыкновенных и заурядных людей с психологическими проблемами. Тех, кого не низвели до атомов, разбили так, что оставалось только пытаться собрать в кучу остатки былой славы.

Унизительная доля. 

Клинт на такое не подписывался.

Клинт вообще мало на что подписывался, если подумать, ему не особо когда давали выбор. Ему даже Пьетро, чёртов шебутной мальчишка, не дал выбрать между жизнью и смертью, отобрав у него право умереть. Клинт не подписывался на то, чтобы держать на руках холодеющее тело — ни разу не подписывался и сколько тел при этом держал. 

Клинт с удовольствием подписывался на другое. Бартон подписывался на ленивые поцелуи по утрам, когда измученное тренировками или беготнёй (попеременно) тело ещё очень вяло реагировало и отказывалось двигаться. Он подписывался на горячие, иногда даже злые, если ночка выдалась тяжёлой, поцелуи по утрам, когда оба уже с пол-оборота оказываются на пределе и каждая мышца ноет не то от полузадушенной боли, не то от накатившего адреналина. Клинт подписывался на перегретый кофе из кофеварки с обжигающе-горячим стеклом — уж он-то и его губы знали об этом не понаслышке — и плавающими за ним полукружиями кислых лимонов, даже от запаха которых хотелось зажмуриться и прикусить щёку, потому что безошибочно по аромату и ребристой цедре определялись и приносились в дом только самые кислые лимоны. Клинт подписывался на баночки с душистым мёдом самых разных цветов и сортов: и фиалка, и липа, удалось как-то даже раздобыть акацию и, пожалуй, самое странное — авокадо; и на каждой обязательно стикер с указанием, где какой мёд. Не для счастливого обладателя медовой коллекции, нет, он в записках не нуждался — а для глуховатого сожителя, не до конца уверенного, какой мёд окажется в чае сегодня. Он подписывался на мёд и на жасминовый чай, в котором этот мёд легко тает, пока его легонько перемешивают глубокой ночью после очередных неприятностей. Клинт с удовольствием подписывался на громкую музыку, лёгкую дрожь, неловкие поначалу и уверенные после прикосновения, на спешность мысли, на круглые очки, на затянутые под горло галстуки, на небритый подбородок с жёсткой щетиной, о которую так приятно тереться щекой, на неприлично обворожительную улыбку и незаурядный ум, на дьявольскую гибкость и нездоровую интуицию, на бьющие через край чувства тогда, когда, казалось бы, все чувства с возрастом перестали играть старыми красками.

Кто ещё у него сможет отобрать право на смерть тогда, когда кроме этого у него не осталось ничего?

Ох, если бы Клинт только знал.

Если бы он знал, то не отправился бы за камнем с Наташей или, наверное, сразу вырубил бы её ещё на подходе к Черепу. Знал бы — не дал ступить и лишнего шагу, попробовал бы объяснить, что от всей его жизни осталось, не много не мало, только смерть, только возможность выбрать её — и освободиться от мучений. Смерть, которая принесёт облегчение ему, Клинту, смерть, которая даст возможность вернуть всё то, что было давно потеряно, смерть — жертва, которую он готов преподнести судьбе, если это вернёт всех тех, кого он любит. Смерть — своя и чужая — всё, что у него было с тех самых пор, как на руках пеплом замерли последние вздохи. 

Смерть — чужая — дарила временное, нездоровое облегчение. Он был живым, неизлечимо живым, в отличие от тех, кого похоронил, потому что больше не видел цели в жизни, кроме справедливого убийства.

Смерть — красная и чёрная; смерть проливается карминной кровью, глубокой ночью на кислотно-рафинированные улочки, выжирающие неоном птичьи глаза. Смерть мажет грязной рукой по напряжённому лицу, закрывая и открывая глаза каждый новый день, вынуждая проживать один кошмар за другим, и когда вместе с ночью на город выливается кровь, Клинт чувствует себя немного спокойнее, хотя это спокойствие совсем нездоровое — просто потому что в кровавых разводах и блестящем отражении видит себя и видит тот бордовый костюм, который давно уже запылился, сложенный в каморке Адской Кухни. 

Иногда якудза называют его дьяволом, и Бартону хочется на стену лезть от таких сравнений — но он только сплёвывает пресловутую солоно-металлическую кровь под мягкую поступь.

Смерть — отступает в нерешительности с щелчком, которого оказывается достаточно, чтобы исправить всё то безумие, которое случилось — но его, конечно, не хватает, чтобы заштопать все колото-резанные на сердце, от которого отлегло с первым же телефонным звонком.

Время душит. И Лора, и дети в порядке, но когда у Клинта появляется возможность наконец-то вырваться к ним, он выясняет, что Мэтт, узнав, что случилось и предоставив всю посильную помощь Лоре (не то чтобы он действительно мог сделать много), отправился в Адскую Кухню — потому что дел было там, очевидно, невпроворот. Клинт пишет сообщения, получая в ответ грызущую, нагнетающую тишину, и кусает локти от напряжения и крамольных мыслей: Лора целует его в лоб и велит отправляться в Нью-Йорк поутру, как только всё более менее уляжется. 

Неделю спустя улицы города такие оживлённые и радостные, что они, рафинированные и счастливые, выплёвывают к чертям Бартона, выталкивают толпами, отталкивают его, такого неправильного и бессмысленного здесь в своём этом неприятии, в своём взбитом и густом отчаянии. Он добирается до дома к вечеру, когда в огромные окна уже так привычно снова светит этот надоевший за столько лет билборд и открывает дверь только спустя какую-то жалкую вечность, за которую, Клинт уверен, Мэтт, если он там, уже знает о госте: знает, как плотно и крепко въелся в грубую кожу запах крови, знает, как бьётся о переломанные и сросшиеся рёбра тахикардия и как трудно ему сейчас, особенно сейчас, верить, что его бесконечный кошмар наконец-то закончился. 

— Тебе идут выбритые виски. Мне нравится.

Клинт выдыхает, чувствуя, как дрожь пробирает его изнутри. Закрывает глаза, выдыхает, убивая в себе желание улыбнуться вместе с желанием обронить пустую, такую ненужную слезу.

— Подлецу всё к лицу. 

Мэтт пьет кофе прямо из кофеварки, в которой, кажется, плавает искромсанный лимон — разве что не целиком, а плавает рыбками-полукружиями.

— Я скучал. 

— Я знаю. Привет?

Клинт заваривает себе липовый чай с липовым мёдом и с непривычки морщится, настолько он получается сладким и терпким. Приходится разбавлять льдом и солью. 

— Привет.


End file.
